


Монстр внутри

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, Fantasy, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsters, Mystery, Out of Character, Redemption, Revenge, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: История о любви и ненависти, о мести и искуплении, о том, как вырываются наружу монстры. Один способен жить, благодаря чужому энергону, пока второй питается частями дезактивных корпусов. Но настоящее чудовище скрывается гораздо глубже. И чтобы отыскать его и проучить, придётся чем-то пожертвовать.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skids/Swerve (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Фракций 2020.
> 
> В каком-то смысле получилась мистическая сказка с элементами фэнтези (сюда относится вампирюга-Роддерс и искроед-Мегатрон). Местами очень грустно и трагично, но щет, в этот раз, клянусь, тут самый настоящий хэппи энд. И персонажам вроде удалось вырасти в хорошем смысле х) Приятного прочтения!
> 
> Картиночки:  
> https://sun1-14.userapi.com/A340ned2N1zHQhfXc0D8c2fxidttwh8QeQfnxg/J_DrQhn436E.jpg  
> https://sun1-27.userapi.com/FEdPD6KY4mGee_8fsiXVKH0Wjke4NPBo4phDHA/IdpCOxJbyjk.jpg  
> https://sun1-16.userapi.com/abdF3ZCTI3PxMVKn9VF2GNkkyY9dKhWwLG2YwQ/p51_udszwXM.jpg

“ _Чудовища, восстающие из мертвых,  
несравнимы с теми, что живут в наших душах._”

Родимус никогда не страдал паранойей, но чем больше он находился на корабле, тем чаще ловил себя на мысли, что что-то не так. Только взглянув на транспорт, он понял - это его судно. Немного обшарпанное, с несколькими палубами, местами мрачное, но с именем, находящим в душе Прайма отклик, - Лост Лайт. Родимус искренне верил, что они идеально подходили друг другу: как бот и его шкаф, который добровольно согласился хранить в себе чужие секреты. Они дополняли друг друга, и автобот уже не видел своей жизни без корабля - особенно в первое время.  
Дрифт сразу же заметил эту странную тягу и сказал: “Глядя на него, у меня возникает чувство, что он любит хранить секреты. Прямо как ты”. Родимус рассмеялся ему в фейсплет и перевёл тему с одного на другое. Рассказывать о себе Прайм обожал, но были темы, которые он не затрагивал никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Некоторые стороны его жизни должны были остаться покрытые тайной и мраком, лазить в которые было чревато дезактивом. Поэтому Родимус широко улыбался и чётко очерчивал границы, переступать которые не стоило.  
Путешествие началось спонтанно. Во всяком случае, Прайм всем так говорил. И хотя он всеми силами поддерживал заданную планку, иногда он чувствовал, как окружающая его реальность трещала по швам, грозя обернуться страшным кошмаром. А потом вдобавок ко всему появилось это двусмысленное чувство, которое мех испытал, впервые глядя на корабль.  
Лост Лайт хранил секрет и медленно, но верно готовился его раскрыть. Правда, Родимус не был уверен в том, хочет ли он узнать об этом побольше. Ему хватало собственных проблем и переживаний, которые периодически накрывали капитана корабля по макушку шлема. Но любопытство - проклятая черта, въевшаяся в характер Прайма ещё по молодости, - толкало меха на то, чтобы всё изучить и разузнать. И либо он потом успокоится, либо и дальше не будет спать по ночам.

В какой-то определённый момент затихшая было паранойя резко достигла своего пика, и Родимус сорвался. Ему следовало лучше подготовиться к экспедиции, но вместо этого он опять сделал так, за что в обычное время его наставник Оптимус часто ругал своего подопечного: автобот за рекордно короткие сроки собрал команду из более чем двухсот меха, купил корабль на все свои сбережения и исчез с радаров, пожелав отправиться в путешествие, не обременённое учёбой и всем остальным. Родимус считали себя достаточно опытным, чтобы повести за собой целую команду. Оптимус всегда говорил, что нести ответственность за жизни других - невероятно сложная задача, но его ученик пока что справлялся. Хотя от надзирателя в лице Ультра Магнуса избавиться так и не удалось.  
Офицер Магнус, ставший первым заместителем капитана, сильно подливал масла в огонь. Настолько, что Родимус вышел из себя и поздней ночью свернул шлем одному бедолаге, чьего имени он даже не помнил, и утопил дезактивный иссушённый корпус в масле в самом низу, куда сливалась вся отработка. Прайм утёр губы и брезгливо сплюнул - в такие моменты он особенно сильно ненавидел самого себя. И оттого становилось ещё хуже: его суть будет преследовать меха до конца своих дней, и Родимус либо примет её, либо нет. Третьего варианта не было. Дезактивный корпус, словно издеваясь, торчал из масла, медленно уходя под толщу, словно прощаясь и напоминая Прайму о том, что он сделал. Родимус стравил пар. Покойник участливо взмахнул ладонью и исчез в глубине. Мех покрутил затёкшей шеей и собрался уходить, когда услышал позади какое-то похрустывание.  
\- Кто здесь?! - мгновенно взвился рыжий автобот и вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в темноте. В полумраке показалось движение, и Родимус, активировав сканер, сумел зафиксировать силуэт незнакомого ему меха. - Ты кто? Эй! - требовательно обратился он к другому боту. Что этот оплавок успел увидеть? И кому он первым делом побежить что-либо рассказывать? Прайму никак не удавалось его идентифицировать: сканер засбоил, и картинка исчезла.  
Некто шевельнулся, и Родимус, собравшись с силами, врубил фары, стремясь ослепить врага. Но в темноте никого не оказалось. Прайм с явным облегчением прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, опуская напряжённо топорщащиеся спойлеры. Но расслабляться было рано, и мех решительно направился в тот угол, где - как ему казалось - кто-то находился. К его счастью, закуток масляного резервуара был пуст.  
Родимус внимательно осмотрел пол и стены и обнаружил разве что странный засохнувший след из чёрной слизи на маслянистой основе. Как будто кто-то окунул манипуляторы в масло и решил порисовать им на стенах. Снова скривившись, Прайм сделал в голове пометку послать сюда дронов-уборщиков, чтобы они провели дезинфекцию и всё как следует почистили. Хуже не будет точно. Кивнув самому себе, бот поспешил обратно: он и так здесь задержался.

Однако инцидент повторился. И во второй раз Родимусу удалось немного получше рассмотреть смазанный силуэт незнакомца. Дрифт отчаянно цеплялся за его яркие плечевые блоки, пока Прайм с упоением вылизывал чужие шейные кабели, игриво пережимая поток энергона и восстанавливая его. Выщелкнувшие клыки с лёгкостью вспороли нежную оплётку самой крупной шейной магистрали, и Родимус со стоном удовольствия принялся резкими рывками высасывать чужое топливо. Мечник в его объятиях напрягся, испытывая странный, не до конца понятный кайф. Он не боялся капитана, хотя и удивился, когда всё-таки прознал о том, что именно регулярно требовалось его командиру для поддержания нормального актива.  
\- Достаточно, - Дрифт с нежеланием, но всё-таки с ощутимой силой оторвал от себя недовольно заворчавшего капитана. - На сегодня хватит, - мечник тепло улыбнулся ему и, ведомый остаточным возбуждением, потянулся за обычным поцелуем.  
Прайм припал к нему, прижимаясь к разгорячённому корпусу, о котором мечтало, минимум, две трети Лост Лайта, лёжа долгими холодными ночами в своих комнатах. Дрифт со стоном ответил, закинув манипуляторы ему на шею. Глоссы сплетались, смешивая капли антифриза и внутреннего энергона. Мечник не цеплялся за клыки Прайма, поскольку сам умел их выдвигаться: только у него это был образ, а у Родимуса способ выживать. Хотя общей сути это не меняло. Прайм сосредоточенно ласкал податливый корпус ладонями, когда заметил быстрое движение боковым зрением.  
\- Ты видел это? - он резко оторвался от сладковатых губ самурая и обернулся: - Там кто-то был.  
\- Тебе показалось, - проурчал Дрифт и вернул командира обратно, - там никого нет. Иди ко мне.  
Родимус бросил ещё один взгляд в сторону, но всё-таки позволил второму заместителю утянуть себя в новый водоворот ощущений нежности и ласки. Тем более, что Дрифт по-настоящему овладел искусством поцелуя и с радостью делился своими умениями.

*** 

По мере продвижения их путешествия, Родимус начал осознавать, что атмосфера на корабле неуловимо менялась - обстановка будто бы накалялась, хотя он не понимал, почему. Дискотеки и литры сверхзаряженного в баре Сверва никуда не делись, регулярные вечерние сеансы связи с Кибертроном продолжались, и тем не менее экипаж Лост Лайта предпочитал по ночам отдыхать у себя, а не шататься по мрачным коридорам, распевая песни или обжимаясь в поисках живого тепла. Родимус не понимал, откуда росло беспокойство, но спорить не решался: хотя бы потому, что в тишине по ночам не было ничего плохого, и его это устраивало.  
В один из таких вечеров его задержал Ультра Магнус, настоявший на заполнении рапортов, которые помимо устных разговор также отправлялись на Кибертрон. После того, как Прайм с горем пополам написал несколько из них, он в гордом одиночестве покинул рабочий кабинет своего заместителя и отправился к себе, растворяясь в мечтах о том, как зажмёт и сконнектит мечника, сбрасывая напряжение. Дрифт редко отказывал ему в интерфейсе, и это невероятно помогало облегчить жизнь.  
Магнус знал об особенностях своего подопечного и не одобрял его решения посвятить в эту тайну самурая. Однако Родимусу удалось убедить его, аргументируя свою позицию тем, что лучше он будет поддерживать себя с помощью одного меха, чем по очереди пугать всю команду. Так было больше шансов, что никто ничего не узнает. О трупе в масле Прайм намеренно умолчал, поскольку того меха объявили сбежавшим и забыли про него, не став заморачиваться.  
Родимус быстро шагал по коридорам, предвкушая, как он выпустит клыки и привычным жестом вцепится ими в шею своего заместителя. Дрифт будет жарко стонать, пока Прайм не удовлетворит свою жажду, после чего они растянутся на платформе и сплетутся кабелями, кайфуя почти до болезненности. Мех перемахнул последнюю пару ступеней, ведущих на самую нижнюю палубу, и застыл, забыв, как вентилировать. Разящий запах застоялого энергона и смерти сбил его с толку, лишая сенсоры привычной калибровки.  
Вонь мгновенно забила обонятельные сенсоры настолько, что зарябило даже в окулярах. По щеке скатилась тонкая струйка омывателя, и Прайм утёр её ладонью, пытаясь понять, где находился источник этой дряни. Родимус шагнул назад и вскинул шлем: крик застрял в горле. Автобот сам не знал, каким образом ему удалось вырубить собственный вокалайзер, чтобы не поддаться панике и не заорать, привлекая внимание чудовища напротив.  
Неизвестное Прайму существо стояло к нему спиной, склонившись над чем-то. Оно методично, пожалуй, даже лениво что-то жевало. Создание склонило шлем вбок, с хлюпаньем облизывая основание, и Родимус рассмотрел в полумраке скрюченные пальцы чьего-то манипулятора. Скрюченные пальцы чьего-то отделённого от корпуса манипулятора. Мех заткнул самому себе рот, замерев и в ужасе распахнув окуляры. Чудовище будто бы не замечало его, продолжая трапезу. Глухой скрежет пережёвываемого металла навевал мысли о плохо смазанных механизмах: примерно с таким же звуком скрепели петли ржавых дверей. Родимус с трудом сглотнул и сделал ещё один шаг назад: мало ли, что этой твари взбредёт в шлем?! Ему совершенно точно не хотелось становиться ещё одной жертвой!  
Из-под пятен на спине, похожих на ржавчину, проглядывал серый слой краски. Но не бесцветной, которая появлялась, когда мех умирал, а самой настоящей, словно монстр был живым ботом. Серая, неухоженная, со сколами, с кислотно-ржавыми пятнами, но она явно принадлежала активировавшемуся существу. Прайм язвительно подумал о том, что он и сам не знал, хорошо или плохо то, что их обнаружившийся безбилетник жив. Опасен ли он? Представляет ли какую-то угрозу? И кого он, шарк его раздери, жевал?!  
Стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, капитан корабля медленно двинулся назад. Он знал, что лестница была совсем рядом, но всё равно позабыл о проклятой лишней ступеньке и споткнулся, с грохотом растянувшись на ней. До этого момента умиротворённое чудовище, флегматично жевавшее чужую конечность, резко обернулся, мгновенно найдя виновника, нарушевшего его трапезу.  
\- Спокойнее… - проблеял Родимус, пытаясь отползти. Пальцы соскальзывали с неожиданно гладких ступенек, и мех только выбивался из сил, делая лишние движения, - хороший меха… - просипел он: другие слова, помахав ему на прощание, покинули шлем, оставив вместо себя какую-то невразумительную чушь.  
Чудовище с рычанием расправило крупные плечевые блоки и выпрямилось. Там, где была оптика, сейчас зияли ярко-алые окуляры, пронизывающие Родимуса до глубины души. По заострённым дентопластинам, испачканным энергоном и стружкой металла, прошлась гибкая глосса - Прайму показалось, что она была значительно длиннее, чем должна была быть. Из-за трубы, возвышающейся из-за одного плеча, показался хлёсткий щуп, а потом ещё один, и ещё пара, выскользнувшие из-за крупных трансформационных болтов по бокам. Существо шагнуло вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от незваного гостя, и низко, утробно зарычало. Родимус сглотнул, переживая первый шок.  
\- И… давно ты… тут? - чувствуя, как жалко, даже жалобно звучит его голос, поинтересовался Прайм. - А это кто? - он бросил беглый взгляд на пожёванный манипулятор, который чудовище до сих пор сжимало в пальцах.  
Существо с неожиданным удивлением посмотрела на конечность у себя в руках, словно только сейчас оно вспомнило, что его оторвали от трапезы. Через несколько кликов чудовище с хрустом отгрызло один из скоюченных пальцев и принялось его жевать, размалывая металл суставов в мелкую крошку. Задумчиво хрумкая, оно снова вперилось тяжёлым взглядом в Прайма, рассматривая и изучая его.  
\- А ты необщительный малый, да? - нервно рассмеялся Родимус и с трудом сглотнул, подавляя рвотный позыв: с каждым шагом чудища вонь усиливалась, заставляя его невольно морщиться и воротить нос.  
Существо втянуло в себя щупы, словно расценив Прайма, как что-то незначительное, неопасное. В таком виде оно и правда походило на обычного крупного меха - разве что в обычное время кибертронцы не ели других.  
\- Прости, я не хотел помешать тебе, - мех зашарил ладонью по стене и всё-таки нащупал перила, ухватился за них и рывком поднялся, отступил ещё.  
Мозговым модулем Родимус понимал, что он несёт редкостную чушь, но по какой-то непонятной ему причине чудовище реагировало на его голос и даже больше - оно успокоилось и теперь изучало его больше с любопытством. Хотя стрелять Прайм бы не решился: он не сомневался в скорости и меткости существа, было в нём что-то… Родимус не понимал, что, но подспудно чувствовал, что конкретно сейчас он был в менее выигрышной позиции.  
Из горла монстра опять вырвалось рычание, и мех напрягся, всё-таки готовясь отстреливаться и убегать: панель управления этажом была не так далеко, он может успеть врубить сигнальную тревогу. Это наверняка отпугнёт чудовище, а потом Родимус его отыщет и убьёт - ради собственного успокоения!  
\- Приятно было познакомиться, дружище, но мне пора, - он чуть согнул колени, готовясь к рывку. - Надеюсь, больше мы никогда не увидимся? - поинтересовался он и, не дожидаясь реакция, рванул вверх.  
За спиной что-то грохнуло, раздался рык, и Прайм припустил ещё быстрее. Он взлетел на палубу и ринулся к панели, рядом с которой обернулся - монстр исчез: не было ни намёка на его присутствие. Бот выудил из сабспейса кинжал, которым обычно расцарапывал свою столешницу, и приготовился отражать нападение. Однако тварь исчезла.  
\- Эй, ну и где ты?! - громко крикнул мех в темноту, которую сам же разрезал фарами: почему-то на нижних палубах лампы сдыхали особенно часто. Нужно с этим что-то сделать. - Струсил, гад?!  
Ответом ему послужила тишина. Бот сглотнул и открыл панель управления. Введя известные только ему и Ультра Магнусу коды, Родимус переключил управление на дистанционное на случай, если чудовище до сих пор поджидало его во тьме, и медленно направился обратно. Ночь поглощала любые звуки, и Прайм двинулся к лестнице на максимально приглушённых настройках супинаторов, которые подавляли шум его шагов. Тварь явно не обладала изощрённым слухом, поскольку обнаружила его только тогда, когда капитан корабля споткнулся и упал - но рисковать не хотелось.  
Автобот скинул мечнику свои координаты и велел максимально быстро и в то же время бесшумно добраться до него. Последнее лучше всего получалось именно у Дрифта, поэтому он сам снова стал спускаться по лестнице, пока один из его заместителей собирался и мчался на помощь. Родимус выпустил клыки, позволяя глубоко спрятанной сущности немного развернуться. Он привык контролировать себя, но сейчас ограничения были лишними, и мех повысил уровень допустимого. Если он столкнётся с чудовищем фейсплетом к фейсплету, ему хватит времени на то, чтобы отбиться, а там и Дрифт примчится.  
Однако чудовище исчезло. Родимус осмотрел весь коридор, но не нашёл ничего - даже лужи засохшего энергона, которая должна была остаться после расчленения дезактивного корпуса. Прайм просканировал помещение, но ничего не заметил. Кажется, опасность миновала. Мех несколько раз прошёлся взад-вперёд вдоль всего коридора, присматриваясь, прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь - в воздухе витал едва различимый запах смерти, но и тот постепенно выветривался. Родимус не понимал, как это работало.  
\- Капитан? - тихий голос Дрифта мех расслышал. Тот стоял наверху лестницы, заметив вспышки света снизу. - Ты здесь?  
\- Всё в порядке, иди сюда, - позвал его автобот. Мечник тихо спустился, держа ладонь на эфесе одного из клинков: в любое мгновение его заместитель снесёт шлем нарушителю, если таковой имеется. - Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
\- В каком смысле? - настороженно уточнил самурай.  
\- Тут чем-то пахнет? - перефразировал свой вопрос Родимус. - Есть какой-то… посторонний запах?  
Дрифт принюхался. Обонятельные сенсоры улавливали какую-то остаточную вонь, но мечнику не удалось её идентифицировать, и мех покачал шлемом вместо ответа.  
\- Что случилось? - встревоженно обратился он к командиру. - Здесь кто-то был?  
\- Прежде чем я отвечу тебе на этот вопрос, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал, - мягко прервал его Прайм и убрал кинжал обратно в сабспейс, после чего снизил свои настройки до приемлемого уровня. Глубоко в душе ему не хотелось этого делать, но автобот понимал, что в противном случае пострадает слишком много невинных искр. Дрифт вопросительно на него посмотрел. - Проведи перекличку и скажи мне, кого не хватает. Если я прав, то созову экстренное совещание и объясню всё там.  
\- А если нет? - уточнил мечник.  
\- Расскажу только тебе, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоить команду, - устало ответил Родимус. - И пожалуйста… сделай это завтра. А сейчас я до слива отработки хочу на платформу. Этот шлак сильно меня вымотал.  
Дрифт не стал уточнять, какой именно, и просто покачал шлемом. Крепко сжав в ладони чужое запястье, он мягко повёл командира за собой: вопросов было больше, чем ответов, и это напрягало.

*** 

Родимус предполагал, что перекличка выявит пару-тройку отсутствующих меха, один из которых по его милости валялся в масляном резервуаре. Но того, что будет отсутствовать чуть больше двадцати меха, он не ожидал от слова совсем. Прайм снова и снова пересматривал результаты, которые на датападе положил перед ним на стол Дрифт, после чего поднял ошарашенный взгляд наверх.  
\- Двадцать три бота? - риторически поинтересовался он у тишин. - Двадцать три! Куда они подевались?!  
\- Может, всё-таки объяснишь, в чём дело? - Дрифт покосился на Ультра Магнуса, замершего за соседним столом. - Мне кажется… или мы все должны о чём-то знать? - добавил мечник.  
Родимус откинулся на спинку своего стула и устало подпёр подбородок кулаком. Он допускал, что три-четыре меха могли смотаться во время привала и решить не возвращаться. Но больше двух десятков?! Вероятно, его наихудшие подозрение подтвердились, и в одиночку Прайм с ними никак не справится. Дрифт был прав - он должен был обо всём рассказать.  
\- Я кое-кого встретил недавно, - собравшись с духом, выпалил Родимус. - Я не знаю, кто он, но мне кажется, что это именно он убивает членов моей команд.  
Ультра Магнус и Дрифт переглянулись и вопросительно уставились на командира. Прайм закусил губу, старательно не глядя на них, но всё же рассказал о том, что он видел. А потом описал тот страшный момент, когда чудовище у него на глазах жевало, вероятно, его собственного подопечного. Правда, был ли там дезактивный корпус, Родимус не помнил, но манипулятор со скрюченными пальцами он забудет ещё не скоро!  
\- И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?! - Магнус резко поднялся со своего места, гневно глядя на капитана. - Ты понимаешь, какими последствиями может быть чревата твоя выходка? Ты должен был сразу же сообщить об этом мне, а потом и Оптимусу! Команду придётся эвакуировать во избежание любого рода проблем, и вся эта поездка теряет свой смысл. Пока мы не найдём и не поймаем твоего убийцу, здесь небезопасно!!! - прогрохотал заместитель капитана.  
\- Поэтому я и попросил Дрифта провести перекличку, - раздражённо огрызнулся Родимус, который ненавидел, когда его начинали учить жизни. Да, он был вспыльчивым и терпеть не мог других авторитетов (кроме себя, разумеется), но каким-то образом он прожил много лет, более или менее удачно сосуществая со своей тёмной стороной. Стороной, когда была с ним всегда и которая на равных диктовала ему свои условия, к которым Прайм был вынужден прислушиваться. И раз уж он смог найти гармонию в себе, то с остальным разберётся сам, даже если другие думали совсем иначе.  
\- Я считаю, что говорить об этом всему экипажу рано, но стоит созвать поисковый отряд, который втихую прочешет корабль сверху-донизу, - выдвинул предложение Дрифт, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте. Мечи по бокам согласно звякнули, подтверждая слова их носителя. - Как минимум, стоит предупредить Ред Алерта и, может быть, Форт Макса. А, ещё Скидса и Персептора - они могут собрать что-нибудь полезное, что поможет нам в поисках.  
\- И Рэтчета, - вставил своё слово Магнус. - Если нам удастся обнаружить чей-нибудь корпус, именно он должен будет его осмотреть, чтобы установить причину смерти.  
\- Ключевое слово “если”, - мигнул оптикой Родимус. - Я видел, как та тварь пожирала металл. А что, если он таким образом и избавляется от корпусов? Вот почему мы ничего не находили!  
\- Оно должно где-то скрываться, у него должно быть убежище, - продолжил рассуждать Дрифт. - Отыщем его - лишим это существо преимущества, и нам будет проще загнать его в угол.  
\- А когда мы поймаем его, то поставим в известность всю остальную команду, - согласился Родимус. - Единственное… - он прямо посмотрел на Магнуса, - Оптимус не должен об этом знать.  
\- Должен, - парировал тягач. - Как ты себе это представляешь, Родимус? Это не просто какая-то авария или побег. Это целая серия убийств, и я не могу не поставить его в известность, нравится это тебе или нет.  
\- Дай мне время хотя бы получше разобраться во всём, чтобы ты мог предоставить ему более полную картину, - затолкав возмутившуюся было гордость куда подальше, попросил Родимус. - У меня странное чувство на его счёт, и я пока не понимаю, с чем оно связано.  
Дрифт молча кивнул. Магнус же не стал озвучивать вслух, что о предчувствиях Прайма он был наслышан и теперь предпочитал обходить их стороной. План есть, а пару дней он ещё подождёт, так и быть.

*** 

Родимус с облегчением вытянулся на своей платформе, когда первый день поисков подошёл к концу. Пришлось сделать объявление по громкой связи о том, что на корабле возможна утечка химикатов из-за подбитых квантовых двигателей, в связи с чем несколько добровольцев пройдутся по всем коридорам, чтобы отыскать и устранить поломку. Волноваться не о чем, но и мешать вызвавшимся помочь бота было не нужно. И если основная часть команды поняла прозрачный намёк, то некоторые боты - как Вирл, например, - лезли в процесс до последнего, пока Форт Макс не врезал ему по шлему и не пригрозил карцером, если вертолёт не угомонится и продолжит им мешать. Вирл обиделся, но через несколько бриймов обнаружил на горизонте Циклонуса с Тэилгейтом и умчался доставать их. Замаксированный поисковый отряд с облегчением стравил пар…  
Прайм снова и снова прокручивал в сознании воспоминания о том, как чудовище пожирало его товарища. Он плохо разглядел его и мог описать очень примерно. А когда Дрифт с горем пополам нарисовал того, кого они искали, Магнус мигнул оптикой и скептично сказал, что в искроедов он не верил. Родимус сначала не понял, о чём шла речь, а потом присмотрелся поближе и осознал, что в словах его зама была некоторая доля правды. Правда, здесь же возникал новый вопрос, ответа на который у автобота не было.  
Щупальца с острыми концами, которые Родимус видел, совершенно точно походили на те, какими искроеды обычно вытаскивали ещё живые пульсирующие искры из своих жертв. Но в то же время та тварь жевала металлический манипулятор, а не облизывала сгусток энергии. Может быть, это была какая-то мутация? Отклонение? Мысль о том, что в этом смысле они с Родимусом были даже чем-то похожи, Прайм мгновенно отмёл - он ничуть не походил на то создание, как и оно на него. И быть такого не может! Но тяжкие думы всё равно вертелись в шлеме, и автобот перевернулся на бок, размышляя.  
Он не помнил, чтобы у ног чудовища лежал чей-то корпус, а манипулятор был достаточно крупным - больше, чем у самого капитана. Как минимум, чтобы завалить его обладателя и убить требовалась нехилая физическая сила, а чудовище пожирало его слишком спокойно, словно оно пришло, а пиршество уже было в самом разгаре. Возможно ли, что ботов убивал кто-то другой, а та тварь просто за ними… подбирала? Или, правильнее сказать, убирала? Родимус не знал. Но чувствовал, что если бы он столкнулся с противником крупнее себя, то одолев его, он бы с жадностью набросился на поверженного врага… Существо же воспринимало трапезу как нечто должное. Сам ли он нашёл способ пропитания или кто-то его подкармливал? Было ли оно ручным? И насколько разумным?  
Родимус медленно, но верно провалился в оффлайн. И в себя пришёл резко, от громкого стука, сотрясающего дверь кварты. Прайм сверился с внутренним хронометром и со стоном уронил шлем на руки: он проспал всего пару джооров. Кому там неймётся, что он так сильно и яростно долбится в дверь?  
\- Ты время видел, нет? - сипло каркнул рыжий автобот. - Пошёл прочь.  
\- Родимус, вставай, - донёсся из-за дверей встревоженный голос Магнуса. - Сейчас. Ты должен кое-что увидеть.  
\- Это может подождать до утра, - огрызнулся тот, - я устал и хочу спать.  
\- Родимус, пожалуйста, - услышал он голос Дрифта. - Это слишком важно и касается нашей… утечки химикатов, - прозрачно намекнул он на причину его пробуждения.  
Родимус с трудом поднялся, потянулся и побрёл к дверям, залив в себя куб энергона на ходу. На пороге он прохладно посмотрел сначала на тягача, а потом на мечника, словно спрашивая, зачем его всё-таки вырвали из сладкого оффлайна.  
\- Рэтчет уже в пути, но ты тоже должен это увидеть, - повторил свои слова Магнус. - Пойдём.  
Пока они стремительно углублялись в корабль, - Родимус точно знал, что по тем коридорам он редко ходил - мех пытался вытрясти из самурая хоть что-то, что объяснило бы столь резкий подъём на ноги. Но мечник отмалчивался, предпочитая оставить слово первому заместителю. Магнус же широко шагал вперёд в свете подмигивающих ламп. Его белоснежные выступы на плечевых блоках иногда задевали их, и раздавался неприятный стук. Прайм мимоходом обронил, что вот, оказывается, по какой причине на половине корабля не работал свет - всё побил старина Магнус!..  
\- Тэн? - Прайм вскинул шлем, увидев издалека золотого гвардейца. - А он здесь что делает?  
\- Он кое-что обнаружил и позвал меня, - произнёс, наконец, хоть что-то Ультра Магнус. - Он разбудил меня и привёл сюда… Поверь, это того стоило.  
Дрифт согласно покачал шлемом, и Родимус, оттолкнув самого первого заместителя, вошёл в пустующее складское помещение, которое облюбовал и обустроил для себя гвардеец. Прайм открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и тут же закрыл его обратно, здраво рассудив, что комментарии сейчас не требовались. Дезактивный корпус Хазарда - одного из пропавших ботов - лежал в самом центре жилища Тэна. Он выглядел больше удивлённым нежели испуганным, и Родимус склонил шлем вбок, заметив отсутствующий манипулятор. Именно такой жевала та тварь.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему мы тебя разбудили? - осторожно спросил сзади Дрифт. - Тэн перепугался до безумия и едва не расплакался, как маленькая бета. Магнусу чудом удалось его успокоить.  
\- Вокруг нет энергона, - констатировал факт тягач. - Вероятно, убили его где-то ещё, но зачем принесли сюда?  
Родимус медленно вошёл в уютную каморку гвардейца: раскрашенные стены невольно притягивали взор. Прайм мысленно поразился тому, насколько хорошо рисовал Тэн. Он идеально выверенными движениями украсил комнату лицами своих друзей - там был и Магнус, и Ранг, и Рэтчет, и Дрифт, и Циклонус - они все. А на обшарпанном рабочем верстаке стояли недоделанные фигурки членов команды.  
\- Это всё ты сделал? - Родимус повернулся к гвардейцу. - Тэн, это всё… это всё создал ты?  
\- Тэн, - смущённо-покорно согласился тот, - Тэн! - он повернулся к Магнусу. - Тэн! Тэн!  
\- Что он говорит? - скривился Прайм. - Я его не понимаю. Его что-то беспокоит?  
\- Было кое-что ещё, - помявшись, ответил Магнус. - Я хотел сначала самостоятельно изучить всё, но Тэн настаивает, чтобы я показал это сейчас.  
\- Улики скрываешь? - подколол своего зама рыжий автобот. - Ну-ка, что у тебя там?  
\- Он кое-что нарисовал, но я пока не понимаю, что это означает, - Ультра Магнус выудил из сабспейса потрёпанную картонку и протянул её командиру. - Что скажешь?  
Дрифт подошёл к капитану и взглянул на рисунок через его плечевой блок. Маленький мех походил на Сверва, но за его спиной высилась какая-то чёрная тень с безумной улыбкой и ярко-горящими окулярами. Что это такое, Родимус не мог даже предположить.  
\- М-м… слушай, Тэн, - Прайма вдруг озарило, - скажи, а ты знаешь, кто это? - он вытащил из своего сабспейса портрет чудовища, которое пожирало Хазарда. - Ты его видел?  
Тэн наклонился, рассматривая картинку, а потом кивнул и сказал:  
\- Тэн. Тэн, тэн, тэн. Тэн!  
Родимус и Дрифт синхронно вопросительно уставились на Магнуса.  
\- Он сказал, что это… его… друг, - неуверенно отозвался брат по сборке Оптимуса Прайма. - Он редко навещает его, и Тэн из-за этого грустит. Он не любит появляться на людях и предпочитает жить в тени.  
\- Ты знаешь о нём что-нибудь ещё? Как его зовут хотя бы? - встрепенулся Родимус. - Тэн, это важно. Я должен знать всё.  
\- Полегче, Роддерс, - Магнус жестом его притормозил. - Ты его пугаешь.  
\- Я пугаю? - начиная терять терпение, взвился Прайм. - Я пугаю?! - повторил он. - У нас тут сборище каких-то тварей, а Тэна пугаю только я?! - перешёл он на крик.  
\- Родимус, пожалуйста, - Дрифт попытался удержать его за плечо, но автобот вывернулся, разъярённо встопорщил спойлеры. - Он не это имел в виду.  
\- Да? А что тогда?! - окончательно выйдя из себя, завопил Прайм. - Он дружит с тварью, которая, как он сам же сказал, живёт в тени, но стоило ему увидеть труп, как он тут же отработку под себя слил? А при виде меня едва коллапс искры не схлопотал? - зарычал мех.  
\- Думаю, тебе лучше повременить с беседой, - Магнус смерил его строгим взглядом. - Поговорим завтра, когда ты успокоишься. Вся эта ситуация действует нам на нервы. Тэн переночует у меня, пока Рэтчет всё здесь осмотрит. А потом мы что-нибудь решим.  
\- Да пошёл ты знаешь куда? - огрызнулся Родимус. - То, что ты знаешь немного больше, не делает тебя лучше, если ты забыл! И это я здесь командую, а не ты. Так что завари-ка рот и засунь своё мнение себе в выхлопную трубу!  
Тэн всхлипнул и уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони, начиная мелко подрагивать и беззвучно завывать. Дрифт бросил первому заместителю извиняющийся взгляд и побежал за капитаном, пытаясь придумать, как лучше всего разрешить сложившийся конфликт. Магнус покачал шлемом, снова и снова проклиная тот день, когда он по старой дружбе согласился помочь Оптимусу и приглядеть за его наследником: хотя, если говорить честно, тягач не верил в то, то Родимус мог стать достойным его друга. Если бы не Матрица, которая сделала свой выбор, Магнус никогда и ни за что не позволил бы ему стать кем-то большим, чем просто офицер - не в его смену.  
Родимус огненной вспышкой нёсся по коридорам, излучая гнев и грызущую его душу ярость. Пелена ненависти застилала разум, и сущность внутри требовала крови - единственного возможного варианта, чтобы успокоить себя и утолить всколыхнувший голод. Прайм знал, что Ультра Магнус его презирал, и отвечал ему тем же. В душе вспыхнула обида на учителя, который взял на себя ответственность и попытался сделать из него нормального меха.  
Но Родимус никогда не был нормальным. И никогда не станет. Магнус навоображал себе невесть что и теперь делал вид, что он наравне с Праймом, что он понимает, через что порой приходилось проходить капитану корабля. Но Магнус не понимал - никто не понимал. Оптимусу умел быть снисходительным и терпеливым, и поэтому в своё время Родимус к нему прислушался. Но сейчас его не было рядом, и мех стремительно терял контроль над собой. Чудовище внутри грозило разорвать самоконтроль и устроить кровавую бойню - как в Родионе, когда автобот подорвал целую сеть тоннелей, чтобы скрыть следы своих преступлений.  
\- Родимус, постой!  
Оклик Дрифта вынудил его прибавить скорости, но мечник не был бы собой, если бы не извернулся и не догнал партнёра. Прайм почувствовал подсечку, но среагировать не успел и распластался на полу. Самурай навалился на него сверху, прижимаясь к спину и вдавливая бота в грязный пол. Родимус забарахтался, но быстро понял, что оказался в самом неудачном положении, и затих, шумно гоняя вентиляцию.  
\- Успокоился? - поинтересовался мечник прямиком ему на аудиосенсор. - Я чувствую, как ты дрожишь.  
\- Однажды я сверну ему шлем, - тихо пообещал Родимус, лежащий фейсплетом в пол. - Клянусь, я вырву ему вокалайзер, раздеру все горловые магистрали и иссушу до дна. Ничто и никто его не спасёт.  
\- Он беспокоится за тебя, Родимус, просто делает это по-своему, - Дрифт не торопился отпускать вдавленного в пол командира. - Я ведь тоже за тебя беспокоюсь, и ты знаешь это.  
\- Он жалеет о том, что полетел с нами, - Прайм немного расслабился: всплеск ненужных ему эмоций пошёл на убыль. Мечник, почувствовав изменения, сам ослабил хватку и мягко поцеловал меха в затылок. - Я нервирую его, а тут теперь ещё и это всё.  
\- Мы устали, нужно отдохнуть, - Дрифт поднялся и протянул капитану манипулятор. - Хочешь сегодня переночевать у меня?  
Родимус и сам не знал, чего он хотел. В глубине искры неприятно вибрировало какое-то опустошающее чувство, и Прайм не понимал, с чем оно было связано. Бот ухватился за ладонь и рывком поднялся, виновато посмотрел на мечника, молчаливо выражая признание и собственное поражение. Дрифт был одним из немногих меха, которому Родимус не боялся демонстрировать свои настоящие чувства. Доверие, сложившееся между ними, стоило многого.  
\- Если ты не против, я бы составил тебе компанию, - стравил пар Прайм. - Всё так запутанно…  
Мечник улыбнулся ему, и меха медленно побрели в сторону кварты второго заместителя. Но не прошли они нескольких метров, как по полу пробежался холодный поток воздуха. Родимус вздрогнул и поёжился: откуда здесь сквозняк?  
\- Только не говорил, что у Лост Лайта где-то обшивка прохудилась, - мигнул он оптикой, чувствуя, как ощутимо сильно начали подмерзать супинаторы и даже коленные шарниры.  
\- Это невозможно, - возразил Дрифт и отступил, - корабль был в пригодном состоянии, клянусь. Он прошёл техосмотр, всё в полном порядке! Ой…  
Меха отступили, с удивлением рассматривая начинающую проступать под ногами изморозь. Словно где-то действительно истончилась обшивка корабля, и космическое пространство постепенно овладевало внутренними коридорами судна. Родимус едва не поскользнулся и удержался только благодаря мечнику. Правда, в этот раз Прайм оказался умнее и почти сразу же врубил запись, чтобы зафиксировать оптикой всё то, что он видел.  
\- Предлагаю обойти этот участок, - пробормотал бывший десептикон, - что-то мне здесь неуютно.  
Родимус не успел ответить: он почувствовал только, как что-то крепко схватило его и резко дёрнуло назад, из холода в… в пустоту? в небытие? Прайм не понимал, где он. Шершавая чёрная ладонь с силой затыкала ему рот. Рядом болтался Дрифт, который в мгновение ока сгруппировался и всадил один из клинков прямиком в честплейт того, кто удерживал их. Но мех даже не пошевелился: наоборот, он замер, прижимая к себе пленников.  
Родимус видел всё как будто из-за стены силового поля. Или из-за лёгкого тумана. Он не мог объяснить, чем было вызвано это состояние, но всё желание брыкаться и бороться прошло, стоило ему увидеть источник мороза. Пошатываясь, Сверв медленно переступал по полу, с трудом волоча свой небольшой корпус. Из-под его супинаторов расползалась корка льда, а по стенам и потолку ползла тонкая изморозь, свиваясь в прекрасные узоры. Сверв поднял шлем и вперился невидящим взглядом в то место, где только что стоял командир и его заместитель. Он принюхался, подслеповато щурясь, и устало уронил голову на свой честплейт.  
Прайм подавился приглушённым вскриком, когда минибот повернулся и заговорил с воздухом. И без того скудно мерцающая лампа лопнула прямо над его головой, и коридор погрузился во тьму. Родимус мог поклясться, что видел, как над барменом сгустилась особо плотная темнота, и Сверв о чём-то тихо переговаривался именно с ней. Мех покачал шлемом и медленно двинулся дальше, ничего не замечая вокруг. Корка льда под его ногами двинулась следом, оставляя после себя талую воду и неприятный запах… Родимус дёрнулся, как от вспышки озарения: он помнил эту вонь. Так пахло, когда он увидел чудовище, пожирающее Хазарда, но тогда он подумал, что несло именно от монстра. Но что, если запах исходил от кого-то другого? От чего-то другого? И может быть, то создание - оно действительно было не причастно ко всем этим убийствам? Сверв исчез за углом…  
Дрифт продолжал вдавливать клинок в чужой корпус до тех пор, пока тот не вошёл в него по самое основание. Пелена с оптики спала, воздух стал чище, а ощущение холода исчезло, как и узоры со стен. О том, что сейчас случилось, напоминали только лужи воды. И присутствие третьего меха, который только теперь выпустил их и позволил им обоим отскочить от себя. Прайм круто обернулся и потерял дар речи: чудовище, которое он видел немногим раньше, равнодушно вытащило из низа честплейта клинок мечника и кинуло ему его под ноги.  
\- Это он, да? - удивлённо прошелестел Дрифт и тут же схватился за второй меч: - Теперь не уйдёшь.  
Существо с красной оптикой равнодушно посмотрело на него и что-то невразумительно прорычало, после чего выпрямилось: рана от меча стремительно зарастала прямо на глазах. Чудище встряхнулось и повернулось в ту сторону, где исчез Сверв.  
\- Эй, я требую объяснений! - возмутился Родимус, привлекая к себе внимание. - Какого шлака происходит?! Ты кто такой и что тебе нужно?  
Монстр вздохнул и устало посмотрел на командира, после чего развернулся и, не произнеся ни слова, каким-то образом… Прайм ошарашенно воззрился на покрытую облупившейся краской стены: тварь только что прошла сквозь неё.  
\- Так, стоп! - поднял он манипуляторы вверх, окончательно признавая поражение. - Вот теперь я точно ничего не понимаю.  
\- Я тоже, - согласился Дрифт, - кроме того, что он, вероятно, спас нам жизнь.  
Боты переглянулись - оба подумали об одном и том же: на корабле происходило что-то, чего они не знали, но странное создание явно было в курсе. И чем скорее они с этим разберутся, тем лучше.


	2. 2.

Родимус не находил себе места. Прошедшая ночь сильно встревожила его, и Прайм метался из стороны в сторону, не понимая, куда ему двигаться дальше. Мысли сумбуром роились у самой макушки шлема, и автобот стремительно терял связь с реальностью. Он с явным нежеланием отправил запись с оптики по приват-каналу Магнусу, хотя качество оставляло желать лучшего. Тягач чуть позже сообщил ему, что считает нужным связаться с Оптимусом - может быть, духовный наставник Кибертрона, достигший просветления и познавший истину, сможет им чем-то помочь? В первое мгновение Родимус взвился, что справится и без учителя, но потом подумал: в словах его заместителя был толк, и продолжая ворчать, он всё-таки согласился на сеанс связи.  
Дрифт, Ред Алерт, Форт Макс и Скидс отправились изучать нижние палубы, осматривая каждый угол: тварь не могла пройти сквозь стену в буквальном смысле. Это выходило за рамки понимания. Рэтчет же тем временем возился с дезактивным корпусом Хазарда. Медик провёл полноценное вскрытие, изучил все анализы и пришёл к неутешительному выводу: члена их команды могли убить в любой точке корабля. Но внутреннего энергона почти не было просто потому, что меха выморозили насквозь. Это помогло убийце оторвать парочку его конечностей, не прибегая к особо грубой физической силе.  
На корабле был только один мех, который имел какое-никакое представление о том, кем была тварь из старых сказок и легенд. Тэн оказался единственным, кто помимо Родимуса сталкивался с чудовищем фейсплетом к фейсплету. И даже больше - Тэн считал его другом. Это о многом говорило! В первые мгновение Прайм с радостью бы поверил в то, что монстр убил Хазарда и подбросил его дезактивный корпус в комнату золотого гвардейца. Но разве друзья так поступают? Однозначно нет.  
Чудовище спасло их с Дрифтом. Вольно или нет, хотело оно того или не очень, но существо спрятало их и не позволило какой-то неизвестной силе, жутко похожей на старину Сверва, обнаружить их. Было ли то создание разумным? Однозначно. А существовало ли оно в реальность? Родимус пока не знал. Он хотел бы поговорить с Тэном ещё раз, но Магнус наверняка не подпустит его ближе, чем на сотню миль к своему товарищу - и если бы Прайм его понимал, он бы нашёл способ пообщаться с гвардейцем поближе. Но был ли в этом толк, если с Тэном мог общаться только его первый заместитель?  
Мех вцепился в свой кинжал, на автомате крутя его в пальцах. Столешница была испорчена безвозвратно, и блуждающий взгляд автобота пошёл гулять дальше по кварте. Спустя несколько бриймов, Родимус обнаружил себя стоящим у стены и выцарапывающим на ней разные символы и карикатурные изображения знакомых лицевых. Прайм плюнул на худо-бедно вменяемый ремонт и принялся украшать стену своими мыслями. Какие-то фразы, воспоминания, рисунки и очень-очень много вопросительных знаков.  
Творческий порыв понёс автобота дальше, и он, вернувшись к столу, отыскал там чёрный и зелёный маркеры. Над широко улыбающейся мордашкой Сверва мех намазюкал огромную чёрную тень. Отступив, Родимус сразу же понял, чего не хватало: яркой оптики. И хотя он даже не представлял, как именно выглядел призрак, бот был уверен - окуляры у него такие же красные, как у… Прайм осёкся, напрягся и опустил манипулятор вниз. Из выдранных кабелей в запястье хлестали тёплые струйки его собственного внутреннего энергона, которым мех собрался кое-что украсить. Он посмотрел на алую оптику чудовища, спасшего ему жизнь, и бросил беглый взгляд себе за спину. Монстр стоял позади, вытянувшись по струнке и рассматривая импровизированное творчество непонятным взглядом. Родимус мог поклясться, что не слышал, как кто-то входил в его заблокированную комнату.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - стараясь сохранить невозмутимый тон, спросил он. - Кто ты такой? И чего хочешь? - мех обернулся.  
Пожалуй, впервые за всё время Родимусу удалось рассмотреть его при свете ламп, да ещё и вблизи. Вероятно, когда-то давно оно трансформировалось в танк на гусеницах: на плечах и ногах виднелись покрытые ржавыми пятнами траки. Из-за левого плеча торчало дуло, похожее на часть корпуса танка. Широкие плечевые блоки, крупный серый честплейт, украшенный местами стёршейся резьбой ручной выделки, огромные ладони, способные сжать шлем Родимуса и раздавить его одним движением. Существо было ростом почти с Ультра Магнуса, но тягача Прайм презирал и временами ненавидел, а здесь испытывал нечто странное между непонятной ему благодатью, страхом и благодарностью за спасение актива.  
\- Я… не знаю, что тогда произошло, но… - Родимус сглотнул, собираясь с силами, - полагаю, я должен тебя… поблагодарить. Ты спас нас с Дрифтом.  
Чудовище гортанно зарычало, качнуло шлемом. Из-за спины с тихим шелестом вылезли несколько длинных сегментированных щупов. Первая пара поползла по плечам, вторая выскользнула из-под подмышечных впадин, а третья показалась прямиком из-за трансформационных болтов на бёдрах некогда меха. Родимус рвано стравил пар и собрался, сжимая в пальцах кинжал: он будет биться до последнего, если придётся. И попробует свой собственный внутренний энергон, чтобы активировать скрытую от посторонних силу - даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает. Но существо проигнорировал его настороженный вид. Щупальца вытягивались всё дальше и дальше, медленно огибая застывшего на месте Прайма до тех пор, пока не уткнулись в изрисованную стену.  
\- Что это такое? - набравшись мужества, выдавил из себя Родимус. В оптике существа мелькнул слабый вопрос. - Я про то… пятно. Что это? - Прайм осторожно повернулся и поднял манипулятор, ткнул кончиком кинжала в тень над Свервом. - Что ему нужно?  
Чудовище с хрипом рыкнуло вентиляцией. Пара щупалец трансформировали свои наконечники в небольшие лазерные резаки, и существо принялось дополнять имеющуюся картину. Родимус настолько удивился, что отвлёкся и повернулся к врагу спиной, с замиранием искры наблюдая за тем, как расцветает его творение. Расслабившись настолько, что прикосновение чужих манипуляторов к спойлерам он сначала даже и не заметил.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - дёрнулся автобот, собравшись и напряжённо поглядывая на странное создание. - Что ты?.. - он осёкся.  
Чудовище, сожравшее на его окулярах члена команды, мягко погладило яркие спойлеры вдоль, погружаясь в себя. Родимус не понимал, что такого видел там монстр, но мешать ему не решился. Создание зарычало, но из разбитого вокалайзера до Прайма донеслись вдруг едва различимые звуки, похожие на отдельные глифы. Мех не узнал этот диалект, но кое-что всё-таки услышал: Старскрим.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, - повторился Прайм. - Что ты такое? И зачем ты это делаешь?  
Чудовище промолчало. А потом шагнуло назад, обратно в тень, и Родимус увидел, как облачённый в физическую оболочку корпус растворяется в центре полумрака - создание решило уйти, оставив после себя погрустневшее эхо-воспоминание о былых временах.  
Прайм долго не мог заставить себя пошевелиться: ощущение грубых пальцев, нежно скользящих по его спойлерам, упорно преследовало его разум. Наконец, Родимус вскинулся, сбрасывая с себя липкое ощущение и обернулся: из вокалайзера вырвался удивлённый возглас, и мех быстрее, чем рассчитывал, отправил Магнусу запрос: тягач уже связался с Оптимусом или только собирался? Потому что если нет, то Родимусу было, что добавить в их совместное обращение.

Оптимус терпеливо выслушал длинную и несколько сбивчивую историю своего ученика, после чего тяжело стравил пар и отвёл взгляд: с одной стороны, ситуация становилась яснее, но с другой - появлялись всё новые и новые вопросы, которые путали их пуще прежнего. Смазанное пятно, преследовавшее бармена-шутника, Верховный лидер опознал как неупокоенную душу меха, который погиб в мучениях и теперь искал для себя справедливости. Экипажу предстояло узнать историю Лост Лайта, чтобы понять, с кем конкретно они имели дело. Только после этого можно будет попытаться установить с замершей между мирами душой контакт. Куда больше Оптимуса встревожило имя, покрытое многовековой пылью тайн и легенд.  
\- О нём мало, что известно, и я всё меньше понимаю, каким образом связаны наш предок и твоя экспедиция, Родимус, - честно признался Оптимус. - Старскрим жил очень давно, и если верить историческим сводкам, то правил он ничтожно мало по сравнению с остальными Праймами. Официально его звали Анхем Прайм.  
\- Это тот, который починил и запустил Вектор Сигму и доказал теорию перерождающихся искр? - удивился рыжий автобот.  
\- Он самый, - согласился Магнус. - Насколько я знаю, Анхем Прайм вошёл в историю только благодаря этому, и по сути ничего больше мы о нём не знаем.  
\- Но почему то существо произнесло его имя? - Родимус уже успел немногим раньше рассказать единичным слушателям о том, что случилось в его кварте. - Они были знакомы?  
\- У меня есть предположение, но это только теория, которую мне нечем доказать, - покачал шлемом Оптимус. - Это больше… просто догадка. Предположение.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - повернулся к нему Ультра Магнус. - Ты знаешь, кто это может быть?  
\- Родимус, ты ведь сказал, что то чудовище говорило на древнем диалекте, верно? - Верховный правитель дождался уверенного кивка. - Поговаривали, что у Старскрима был, м-м, фаворит. Гладиатор, выросший в шахтах и поднявшийся вверх благодаря своим невероятным талантам ведения боя и харизме, которая стремительно набирала популярность среди зрителей.  
\- Он неплохо сохранился для старика, - едко фыркнул Родимус, - хотя жизнь знатно его потрепала.  
\- Он звал себя Мегатроном - в честь одного из древних божеств, Мегатронуса, - продолжил свой рассказ Оптимус. - Но в те времена разница в классах и социальном положении имела огромную роль, поэтому Анхем Прайм не мог открыто признать, что у него кто-то есть. Поговаривали, что они встречались, но кем эти двое приходились друг другу и насколько близко общались, не знает никто.  
\- Но причём здесь я?! - окончательно запутался Родимус. - Почему он вспомнил об Анхеме, когда смотрел на меня? Ведь я не он!  
\- Если то создание действительно когда-то знало Мегатрона или - что ещё страшнее - когда-то было им, возможно, ты чем-то напоминаешь ему Старскрима, - пожал плечевыми блоками Оптимус Прайм. - Тот гладиатор исчез с арен городов примерно в одно время со Старскримом, и по сей день неизвестно, что с ними случилось.  
\- Кто-то говорил, что они сбежали, другие считали, что они решили отправиться к праотцам вместе, - добавил молчавший до этого Магнус. - Место Анхема Прайма занял Сэнтинел, из-за которого разверзлась вторая гражданская война, поэтому об Анхеме просто забыли.  
\- Как удобно, - оскорблённо буркнул Родимус так, словно мир позабыл о нём лично. - Хотя яснее не стало. Ни капли.  
\- Честно говоря, Родимус, на твоём месте я бы сосредоточился на упокоении чужой души, - мягко приковал к себе внимание ученика Оптимус. - Она не просто так прицепилась к твоему другу. У них есть что-то общее, и это нечто с каждым днём всё сильнее связывает этих двоих. Нужно разорвать эту связь и исполнить волю почившего меха.  
\- Ты ведь помнишь, что у меня не очень хорошо получаются ритуалы изгнания? - фыркнул рыжий автобот. - Что я буду делать потом?  
\- Матрица избрала тебя, Хот Род, - специально назвал его старым позывным Прайм, - значит, в тебе есть то, в чём нуждается наш мир. Найди это и используй с умом.  
Родимус и рта не успел раскрыть, как Верховный лидер грустно улыбнулся и отключился. Капитанский мостик погрузился в напряжённую тишину. Магнус не шевелился, позволяя командиру принять хоть какое-нибудь решение. Обжаловать и оспорить его он успеет всегда.  
\- Отыщи и подними все архивы, в которых фигурировал Лост Лайт, - наконец, изрёк оставшийся Прайм. - Я хочу знать, кто, когда и при каких обстоятельствах здесь погиб. Корабль не настолько стар, чтобы затрагивать миллионы лет, но меня интересует максимально большой период.  
\- Это займёт какое-то время, - отозвался Магнус, едва заметно вскинув оптогрань. - А что ты будешь делать?  
\- Оптимус прав, нужно поговорить со Свервом, - Родимус сцепил ладони за спиной и несколько раз прошёлся туда-сюда по мостику. - У Дрифта хорошо подвешена глосса, пусть он займётся им.  
\- А ты? - терпеливо повторил свой вопрос тягач.  
\- А я… - Родимус вскинул шлем, обмозговывая сложившуюся ситуацию, - а я хочу поболтать с Тэном и показать ему кое-что.  
\- Ты ведь помнишь, что он очень ранимый и впечатлительный меха? - не скрывая сарказма, уточнил Магнус.  
\- Я не знаю, каким образом ты умудряешься его понимать, но Тэн неплохо рисует, и я тоже. Думаю, мы найдём общий язык, - отмахнувшись, Родимус пожал плечевыми блоками. - Я хочу побольше узнать об этом его… друге. Он может что-то знать об этом призраке или что оно там такое. Я должен докопаться до истины!  
\- Давно не видел такого энтузиазма, - мигнул оптикой Магнус. - Я пошёл к себе работать. Если обнаружу что-то интересное, сразу сообщу.  
Родимус кивнул. Как только тягач покинул помещение, автобот мгновенно раздражённо скрипнул дентопластинами и нечаянно прокусил выдвинувшимися клыками внутреннюю сторону нижней губы. Ойкнув, мех зализал глоссой ранку и подумал о том, что он давно не заправлялся. Интересно, Дрифт уже восстановился? Можно будет сегодня вечером припасть к нему в горячем поцелуем, а потом спуститься губами ниже и привычным жестом разорвать пару шейных магистралей? Прайм замечтался и не заметил, как на мостик поднялся Бластер.  
\- Как жизнь, кэп? - козырнул ему связист. Прайм вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя приятное оцепенение.  
\- Да ничего, сойдёт, - хмыкнул он и широкими шагами направился в коридор. Тэна должны заинтересовать его рисунки, и как бы сильно это не бесило Прайма, но Магнус был прав: не стоило давить на гвардейца со сбитой программой в прошивке. Несмотря на размеры и вооружение, Тэн иногда походил беззащитную бету, а обижать маленьких Родимус не любил. Он предпочитал бесить и раздражать ботов посерьёзнее: иначе какой в этом смысл?

*** 

Спустя некоторое время, когда обстановка на Лост Лайте немного устаканилась, Родимус оказался у себя в кабинете. Дрифт должен был подойти в скором времени, и Прайм удобно растёкся по своему стулу, обмозговывая последние события. Однако к его немалому удивлению в помещение вошёл не совсем мечник… Рэтчет выглядел задумчивым и каким-то особенно недовольным.  
\- В чём дело? - не теряя времени на ненужные расспросы, поинтересовался капитан корабля. - Ты что-то обнаружил?  
\- Скорее, дело в том, чего я не обнаружил, - Рэтчет без спроса уселся напротив командирского стола и закинул ногу на ногу. - Где Магнус?  
\- Он занят, - пожал плечами Родимус, - да и ты, скорее всего, уже отправил ему первоначальный рапорт. И не делай такой удивлённый фейсплет! - фыркнул он. - Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не принимаешь меня как капитана и сначала решаешь все вопросы с Ультра Магнусом.  
\- Если бы и правда не принимал, ты бы здесь не сидел, - огрызнулся медик, покачав шлемом. - А давно торчал где-нибудь в лаборатории в разобранном виде. Нечто подобное тебе редко когда можно встретить… вживую.  
\- Я бы хотел искренне тебя поблагодарить, да не знаю, за что, - тем же тоном осадил его Прайм. - Так что ты хотел мне рассказать?  
\- Наш дезактивный корпус умер, внимание, от жуткого переохлаждения, - Рэтчет с сухой улыбкой искренне наслаждался тем, как удивлённо вытянулась лицевая капитана. - Я всё проверил несколько раз, но ответ один: внутреннего энергона не было просто потому, что он буквально замёрз. Что и позволило оторвать у погибшего манипуляторы, не особо сильно запачкав всё пространство вокруг.  
\- Его… выбросили в космос? - предположил Родимус. - Иначе я не понимаю, каким образом он мог… замёрзнуть насмерть.  
\- Я тоже сначала так подумал, - ухмылка исчезла с губ медбота, - но тут начинаются странности, - Родимус кивком головы велел ему продолжать. - Допустим, живого меха выбросили за борт. Он будет замерзать от кончиков корпуса к центру. То есть сначала это манипуляторы, ноги и шлем, а уже потом внутренние системы, неспособные согреть ни себя, ни конечности. В случае Хазарда же всё прошло с точностью да наоборот.  
\- Кто-то заморозил его изнутри, и поэтому отрубилось всё остальное? - Родимус невольно свёл оптограни к переносице, как делал всегда, когда сильно погружался в раздумья. - Но кто? И каким образом?  
\- Некто просто погасил его искру, а уже потом поработал над дезактивным корпусом, - добавил Рэтчет. - И я пока не понимаю, зачем было отрывать ему манипуляторы.  
Родимус согласно кивнул и тяжело стравил пар: как раз на этот вопрос он ответить мог. Во всяком случае, частично. Но искроед - если чудовище было именно им - убивал совсем иначе. Он выдерет ещё тёплую искру и сожрёт её, но никак не станет гасить источник тепла и собственной жизненной энергии.  
\- Я взял пробы для анализов, но тут мне нечего добавить, - Рэтчет с трудом подавил зевок: он явно не спал несколько дней, пока скрупулёзно возился с их находкой. Вероятно, частично это и сыграло на его и без того вечно паршивом настроении. - Хазард погиб быстро и безболезненно, возможно, в оффлайне. Я осмотрел всё, что от него осталось, но не нашёл никаких следов уколов. Его заморозили, но я не могу даже предположить, каким образом! - воскликнул он, теряя терпение. - Никаких вирусов, никаких остаточных веществ, ничего!  
\- Что за шум, а драки нет? - в кабинет вплыл Дрифт. - Здравствуй, Рэтчет, - тепло улыбнулся он медику. - Родимус.  
\- Присаживайся, - Прайм жестом указал на второй свободный стул. - Рэтчет рассказывает о своём исследовании.  
\- У нас как ничего не было, так ничего и нет, - устало отозвался бывший военно-полевой хирург. - Жертву заморозили изнутри, быстро и безболезненно. Я не нашёл никакого чужого вмешательства, которое могло бы объяснить, каким образом Хазард… замёрз насмерть.  
\- Удивительно, - мечник легко опустился на своё место. - Совсем-совсем ничего? - Рэтчет отрицательно покачал шлемом. Родимус же раздражённо стравил пар.  
\- Ты поговорил с Тэном? - поинтересовался самурай. - Он что-нибудь прояснил?  
\- Я потратил почти три джоора на то, чтобы с ним объясниться, - Прайм вдруг собрался и подался вперёд, - даже показал ему свои стены. И знаете что? - меха переглянулись друг с другом, а потом синхронно воззрились на командира. - Тэн и правда иногда общается с этой… с этим существом, - он не стал называть чудовище вслух “тварью”.  
\- Оно существует, это факт, - согласился Дрифт. - Но как оно передвигается по кораблю?  
\- Тут почти две сотни искр, каким образом ему удаётся всех избегать? - задал вполне логичный вопрос Рэтчет.  
\- Тэн сказал, что он существует в нескольких слоях реальности и может беспрепятственно по ним перемещаться, - пожал плечевыми блоками Родимус. - Я не знаю, что это означает, но в некоторой степени это объясняет, почему никто и никогда его не видел. Ну, почти…  
\- Бред какой-то, - мигнул оптикой медик. - Он либо жив, либо нет, и мы имеем дело с призраком, пусть даже я в них не верю. Но он спас вас обоих, вы чувствовали его, а Дрифт даже проткнул его честплейт мечом. Это означает, что он очень даже живой, настоящий, существующий меха. Необычный, согласен, но он есть. И мы можем попробовать его отыскать и расспросить.  
\- Мы прочесали весь корабль, Рэтчет, - чуть менее уверенно отозвался Родимус. - Скидс излазил всю вентиляцию, а Ред Алерт поднял полную планировку корабля, изучил каждый закуток и любые возможные потайные двери. Но его нигде нет!  
\- У него ведь должно быть место, куда он возвращается, как думаете? - предположил Дрифт. - Место, где он… отдыхает? Куда бы ты делся, если бы захотел побыть один?  
\- Вот так тебе и скажи, - буркнул Прайм, - будешь знать, где меня искать.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, - укоризненно посмотрел на него мечник.  
\- Тебя и так никто не трогает, если ты не хочешь, - фыркнул Рэтчет.  
\- Я хочу сказать, чтоб ты подумал, - продолжил свою мысль Дрифт. - Ты ведь иногда… м-м, уединяешься где-то, верно? Есть ли место глубже? Дальше? Может, ты знаешь о нём, но не знаешь, как туда попасть?  
\- Да и планировку можно подкорректировать, - поддержал его идея медик. - Не сомневаюсь, Ред Алерт изучил всё, что мог, но Дрифт прав: а если остались помещения, которые нигде не отмечены? Что тогда?  
\- Мы сунемся в самое пекло, - решительно заявил Родимус, - даже если придётся, гм, хорошо постараться, чтобы завалить это существо. Я хочу знать, кто он такой или что он такое. А потом выяснить, причём там Сверв и та тень над ним. Кстати, как прошла беседа?  
\- Если я пока не нужен, я бы предпочёл отдохнуть, - Рэтчет поднялся. - Я сдам официальный рапорт завтра утром.  
\- Если что, мы на связи, - снова улыбнулся ему Дрифт и вернулся к командиру. - Да, я поболтал с нашим барменом.  
Медик ушёл, оставляя меха наедине, и Родимус почти сразу же откинулся на спинку своего стула и жестом позвал мечника к себе. Дрифт с некоторой заминкой, но всё же уселся к нему на колени и обхватил бота за шею, удобно устраиваясь.  
\- Что он сказал? - поинтересовался Прайм, с упоением вдыхая такой знакомый запах. Дрифт приятно согревал его и негромко вентилировал, создавая едва заметную вибрацию внизу честплейта, чуть выше брюшных пластин. - Как вообще всё прошло?  
\- На самом деле сначала мне показалось, что он что-то заподозрил, - признался мечник. - Я спросил, как у него дела, и Сверв с подозрением поинтересовался, с чего вдруг я решил это уточнить. Пришлось сказать, что по кораблю гуляет какое-то странное настроение, и многие чувствуют себя… гм, не в своём кубе энергона.  
\- Звучит убедительно, - оценил Родимус и прошёлся кончиками пальцев по стыку паховой брони, игриво спуская туда пару-тройку слабых искр. - Что он ответил?  
\- Что всё в порядке, - Дрифт на клик прижался к чужим губам, отвлекая Прайма, и мягко отвёл его ладонь от себя.  
\- В чём дело? - Родимус раздражённо откинулся на спинку стула и скептично посмотрел на своего второго заместителя. - Ты не хочешь? Почему не скажешь прямо?  
\- Извини, - Дрифт виновато отвёл взгляд. - Просто… Думаю, нам нужен перерыв. Я хочу как следует всё обдумать, прежде чем принять окончательное решение.  
\- Что случилось? - устало уточнил рыжий автобот. - Что на этот раз?  
Дрифт поднялся с его колен и вернулся на стул, где сидел до этого. Некоторое время он молчал, глядя в пол.  
\- Рэтчет, - ответил, наконец, бывший десептикон. - Всё из-за Рэтчета. Он… что-то происходит, и я пока не понимаю, что.  
\- А я не понимаю тебя! - вновь начиная терять терпение, вскинулся Родимус. - Да, мы договорились, что у нас свободные отношения и никто никому ничего не должен, я помню. Но почему именно сейчас? Это просто шарк как не вовремя, Дрифт. Сейчас ты нужен мне больше, чем когда-либо. Пожалуйста…  
\- Мне правда жаль, Родимус, - старательно сохраняя спокойный тон и осторожно подбирая слова, ответил мечник. - Я не хотел. Оно само так получилось. Знаешь, как по щелчку. Я… Я никогда не предам тебя, и ты это знаешь. Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать. Но нам и правда нужно сделать перерыв, прежде чем идти дальше. Прости.  
\- Тогда жду от тебя рапорт к себе на стол сегодня вечером, - Родимус круто развернулся в кресле, являя миру его спинку и торчащие лопасти. - Свободен.  
\- Родимус, пожалуйста.  
\- Я сказал: свободен! - повысил голос Прайм. Мечник скрипнул стулом и поднялся, посмотрел на его затылок и тихо вышел вон, плотно притворив за собой дверь. Стоило ему уйти, как Родимус сорвался и разъярённо зарычал, сбив со стола несколько рабочих датападов и свой любимый нож.  
Он подозревал, что между этими двоими что-то было, но Дрифт никогда не признавался в том, что именно, а ворчание и неприязнь Рэтчета мех списывал исключительно на его вредный характер. Но только ли в этом было всё дело? Может, Рэтчет ревновал? И потому цеплялся к командиру, потому что признаться открыто не мог? Шлак, как же не вовремя!  
Родимус застонал, схватившись за шлем: он не соврал, когда сказал, что Дрифт ему нужен… Потому что самурай оказался единственным, кто более или менее понимал его и принимал, несмотря ни на что. А теперь… теперь у Родимуса не было сторонников, и всё стремительно окрашивалось в мрачные цвета. Он даже умудрился не дослушать до конца устный отчёт своего заместителя, выставив последнего за дверь. Так и получалось, что Прайм оставался тет-а-тет с опасностью, у которой до сих пор толком не было имени. Мех уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони: пока что он держался, но ещё чуть-чуть, и он сорвётся. Снова. И утопит кого-нибудь ещё в масляном резервуаре.  
Бот вскинул шлем: почему он сразу об этом не подумал? Меха-изменщики, плетущие интриги за его спиной, кое в чём всё-таки оказались правы. Ред Алерт действительно исследовал каждый миллиметр Лост Лайта, но масляной резервуар? Родимус вспомнил, что видел там засохшие следы масла. Нужно наведаться туда и ещё раз всё тщательно осмотреть. Может быть, он что-то упустил? Чего-то не заметил? Мех резко вскочил - на клик его повело, но бот отмахнулся от неприятного сосущего чувства и поспешил туда, где не так давно избавлялся от улик. Клыки неприятно пульсировали во рту при воспоминании о том, какое наслаждение испытал их обладатель, вонзив дентопластины в мягкие кабели и иссушив беднягу до конца. Родимус отмахнулся от самого себя: сейчас не время и не место повторять этот опыт. А раз Дрифт отвернулся от него, придётся как следует потрудиться, чтобы найти равноценную ему замену.

Масляной резервуар был таким же, каким Прайм его помнил. Там ничего не изменилось. Отработка мерно шуршала, периодически неподалёку рычал насос, но в целом в помещении было тихо. Возможно, даже слишком. Родимус подготовился основательно и прихватил с собой ключи от электрощитка: здесь был свет, нужно было только включить его. Повозившись немного с панелью управления, Прайм выпрямился и лицезрел комнатку по-новому.  
Глубокий резервуар, в котором неторопливо шелестело масло. Под потолком крепкие опорные балки, как следует сваренные между собой. В двух противоположных углах шипящие насосы, гоняющие масло, когда требовалось. Ничего необычного. Родимус закусил губу и даже не вздрогнул, когда выщелкнувшийся клык проткнул тонкое покрытие. Рот мгновенно наполнился привкусом собственного внутреннего энергона. Прайм покатал его внутри и выплюнул, размазав пятном по полу. Где же он видел тот след? Засохший отпечаток обнаружился быстро, и Прайм принялся ощупывать стену под ним.  
\- Ты ведь где-то здесь, - бормотал он себе под носовой конус, - я знаю это. Ты здесь.  
Наконец, под одним углом что-то щёлкнуло. Перед Родимусом появилась панель, сбоку от которой были нацарапаны цифры. Мех скептично вскинул левую оптогрань, но набрал пароль, и дверь со скрипом распахнулась. Почти сразу же автобот понял, каким образом чудовище перемещалось по кораблю так, что никто его не видел: узкий коридор шёл прямиком вдоль стены, и даже не зная конкретно, но Родимус был уверен, что он мог бы попасть отсюда в любую точку корабля.  
\- Так вот, почему о тебе никто не знал, - ухмыльнулся мех. - Но я тебя нашёл. И пока не получу ответы на все свои вопросы, я с тебя не слезу.  
Прайм решительно вошёл внутрь, под ногами что-то опустилось вниз, и дверь с таким же скрипом захлопнулась. Родимус испуганно обернулся и понял, что вариантов у него было немного: коридор оказался узким даже для него, а о том, каким образом танкобот мог перемещаться по нему, Прайм и вовсе не представлял. Он протиснулся дальше, постоянно задевая спойлерами стены и издавая неприятные звуки. Мех про себя выругался: чудовище наверняка услышало его за версту и теперь готовится к приёму гостей. Шлак!  
Чуть дальше коридор стал пошире, но не сильно. Родимус сгруппировался и на всякий случай уже сознательно прокусил себе губу, сглатывая свой же энергон: лишние силы ему не помешают, если вдруг монстр попытается его убить. Выщелкнувшиеся клыки привычно запульсировали, и на клик Прайм остановился: он давно не позволял себе отпустить бразды правления. Его тёмная сущность, преследовавшая его с момента активации, требовала спустить пар. Родимус пригасил оптику, находя внутри якорь, который держал его на плаву и не позволял сорваться - всё так, как учил Оптимус. Светлое воспоминание, тёплая мысль - хоть что-то, что не даст ему рухнуть вниз и раствориться в безумстве дикого зверя.  
\- Пахнет смертью, - пробормотал Родимус себе под носовой конус. Стойкий запах затхлости, ветхости - так пахло прошлое. Замершее прошлое.  
Мех выкрутил настройки супинаторов на максимум и теперь шагал едва слышно, собравшись и готовясь к нападению. Пусть даже существо знало о нём, знало, что его обнаружили, Родимус всё равно готовился к наихудшему сценарию, который включал в себя кровопролитное сражение. Прайм был не так прост и знал, что покажет себя во всей красе, если придётся. Он нырнул за угол и неожиданно выпал в квадратную тёмную комнату.  
\- Что за?.. - мех не успел закончить, включив фары и осветив помещение.  
Слой пыли, лежащий поверх, не вычищался, наверное, столетиями. В самом центре стояла слишком широкая для этого места платформа. Вокруг был разбросан какой-то мусор, но всё это меркло по сравнению с тем, что Родимус обнаружил - высохший, истлевший, давно потерявший былые цвета корпус, от которого осталась лишь часть эндоскелета, условно похожая на когда-то живого меха. Капитан корабля медленно подошёл к нему, позабыв обо всём на свете.  
В шлеме билась только одна мысль: кажется, бот нашёл самого загадочного из всех Праймов - Анхема или же Старскрима, как он звался в прошлой жизни. Очертания крыльев, распластанных по платформе, пустые глазницы и распахнутый рот с отсутствующими дентопластинами. Под разбитым кокпитом зияла пустота, а пластины брони на плечах и бёдрах давно рассыпались в ржавую труху. От Старскрима осталось нечто, способное рассыпаться от одного только плевка. Жалкая пародия былого величия. Воинственный запал испарился в мгновение ока, и Родимус отступил.  
Даже стоя чуть поодаль он заметил, как блеснул в хрупкой ладони тёмно-зелёный камень в ржавом металлическом обрамлении. Родимус забыл, как гонять вентиляцию. Этот труп и его украшение - оно казалось Прайму жутко знакомым, но мех не мог понять, почему. А через несколько кликов командир корабля и вовсе захлебнулся в панике: замкнутое помещение, попасть в которое было почти невозможно. Автобот отступил, под супинатором что-то хрупнуло, пока в шлеме истерична орала одна единственная мысль: его здесь замуровали, заживо. Просто бросили в клетку и забыли, как о ничего незначащей искре. Так всё было, да? Вот почему никто и никогда не узнает о том, какая трагедия развернулась на этом корабле. А не узнает потому… Родимус медленно обернулся, чувствуя, как его прошибает сильнейшая дрожь: он так не боялся даже когда закладывал взрывчатку и готовился взорвать старый Родион. Искроед, стоявший позади, смотрел на него холодно. Из-за его спины медленно выползли знакомые Прайму щупы.  
\- Я не… - попытался он что-то сказать, но вокалайзер заклинило, и мех не смог издать ни звука.  
Родимус дёрнулся и болезненно зашипел, когда гигантский корпус сшиб его с ног. Перед оптикой зарябило, а через несколько кликов Прайм потерял сознание, напоследок подумав только об одном: как и Старскрима, никто и никогда его не найдёт. Даже если очень сильно постарается.

*** 

В первые бриймы Родимус искренне думал, что он умер. Иначе объяснить тепло и приятную вибрацию, расползающуюся по корпусу, он не мог. Мех с преогромным нежеланием активировал оптику и не сразу понял, куда он попал. Мрачная комната сменилась на знакомые стены, испещрённые рисунками его собственного производства. Лампа над шлемом светила приглушённо, но Родимус точно видел, что он находился именно там, у себя. Прайм с трудом сел на платформе и уставился на свои дрожащие манипуляторы - воспоминания возвращались медленно, накатывая на него волна за волной. С тем же шелестом, что шуршало масло.  
Резервуар. Потайная комната. И эндоскелет с камнем в руках. Мех огляделся - его искра пропустила удар: чудовище сидело напротив самой изрисованной стены, медленно покачиваясь в такт своим мыслям. Казалось, оно даже не заметило, что его жертва пробудилась. Родимус сглотнул - слишком громко - и попытался нащупать любимый кинжал. Монстр медленно выпрямил один манипулятор, и клинок упал на пол рядом с ним.  
\- Зачем ты делаешь это? - перебивая вокалайзер статикой, с трудом выдавил из себя Родимус. - Что всё это значит?  
Чудовище подняло шлем, рассматривая цветные картинки, разукрашенные энергоном их владельца. Из его вокалайзера раздалось рычание, и Родимус снова услышал имя - Старскрим.  
\- Ты… Ты Мегатрон, я прав? - Прайм кое-как перевернулся и облизнул сухие губы: клыки всё ещё торчали, но мех подумал и убрал их. Если бы тварь хотела, то давно убила бы его. - А тот труп - это Старскрим?  
Искроед зарычал - и снова его имя.  
\- Что с вами случилось? - Родимус свесил ноги с платформы, но встать пока не решился. - Почемы вы здесь? Вы оба? Ты можешь рассказать, чтобы я смог вам помочь?  
Мегатрон поднялся резко, рывком. Кинжал оказался у него в руках, и в первое мгновение Родимус подумал, что его сейчас всё-таки убьют. Однако чудовище принялось выцарапывать что-то дрожащим манипулятором на самом свободном участке стены. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Прайм рассмотрел там смутно знакомый силуэт. Искроед уронил оружие на пол и отступил, рассматривая своё творение. Очухавшийся и пришедший в себя Родимус осторожно приблизился к нему, до сих пор не понимая, чего ему ожидать. Поверх редких глифов существо нацарапало силуэт с гордо поднятым шлемом и крыльями, донельзя похожими по расположению на его собственные спойлеры.  
\- Стар-рскрим, - прорычало оно. - Старскрим!  
\- Почему он погиб? - повторил свой вопрос Родимус, замерев неподалёку. - Ты можешь рассказать мне, что случилось? Как он туда попал? Что с вами произошло?  
Мегатрон с откровенной болью рассматривал такой знакомый и одновременно почти стёршийся из памяти силуэт, после чего разжал вторую ладонь и вдруг протянул Прайму ту самую побрякушку с камнем внутри.  
\- Я не могу это взять! - возразил Родимус. - Он ведь принадлежал… ему, - мех неуверенно покосился на бывшего Анхема Прайма. - Ты ценишь его. Прости, я правда не могу.  
Мегатрон терпеливо держал манипулятор раскрытым, не отводя покрытого мутной плёнкой взгляда ярко-алых окуляров от Родимуса. Автобот неуверенно подцепил артефакт и сжал его в пальцах - камень, покрытый пылью веков и болью, питавшей его годами. Внутри ощутилось какое-то движение, и мех поднял вопросительный взгляд на чудовище. Искроед ткнул пальцем сначала в камень, а потом в центр честплейта Прайма.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я… надел его? - предположил он. - Это опасно? - вскинул он шлем. - И почему ты делаешь это?  
Но Мегатрон не отличался любовью к разговорам, поэтому повторил своё движение. Родимус повертел изделие в пальцах, пытаясь понять, как лучше поступить: по большому счёту, если бы искроед хотел причинить ему вред, он бы давно это сделал. У монстра была масса возможностей убить его, но Прайм до сих пор стоял живым и относительно здоровым. Или стоит рискнуть? Вдруг Родимус узнает что-то такое, что подтолкнёт его к решению? К разгадке?  
\- Хорошо, - он отступил и дал команду на открытие честплейта. - Надеюсь, ты не убьёшь меня, пока я засовываю эту штуку в себя.  
Мегатрон смотрел неотрывно. Взгляд алых окуляров прожигал, но стоило меху увидеть яркую искру, окружённую тёмно-серыми протуберанцами, как во взгляде проскользнуло… Родимус не понял, что это было. Понимание? Осознание? Удивление? Шероховатые светло-жёлтые пальцы протолкнули артефакт под ложемент, и камень неожиданно идеально вписался в выемку в самом центре. Полукруг металла со скрипом распахнулся, и тёмно-зелёное нечто завибрировало, вызывая странные ощущения. Родимус вскинул шлем, захотев было возмутиться, когда мир вокруг стал преобретать неожиданно новые краски.  
Прайм отшатнулся, но честплейт уже закрылся, скрывая в глубине неизвестное устройство. Его комната стала покрываться ржавыми пятнами, которые расползались по его рисункам и потолку. Мегатрон стоял напротив, не отрывая взгляда от захлопнувшихся створок. Лост Лайт неумолимо изменялся, и Родимус вздрогнул, когда услышал оглушающий вой сирены.  
\- Что случилось? - вскинулся он, но Мегатрон уже стоял у дверей и жестом поманил его за собой.  
Родимус двинулся следом и ойкнул, когда искроед крепко сжал его за ладонь и повёл за собой, прямиком сквозь стены, проходя один коридор за другим. Это было странное ощущение, и Прайм постоянно морщился, когда чувствовал, как всё его естество на клик растворялось на самые мелкие частицы, которые проникали сквозь физическую оболочку и стремительно возвращались в прежнее состояние. Так вот, каким образом монстр передвигался по кораблю? Дело было не только в потайных ходах, но и в его умении переходить из одного состояния в другое? Или всё-таки прав был Тэн, когда рассказывал ему про разные слои реальности?  
\- Куда мы идём? - требовательно спросил он, когда монстр протащил его сквозь очередную стену. Мех замер, принюхиваясь, и оттеснил слабого спутника к стене. - Что тут…? - окончание вопроса осталось висеть на кончике глоссы. Родимус во всю оптику вытаращился на то, что видел.  
Мимо него пробежал Мегатрон - тот самый, рядом с которым он сейчас стоял. Он тащил за собой выкрашенного в приглушённо-красные тона сикера, испуганно оглядывающегося назад. Родимус проводил их удивлённым взором и ойкнул, когда искроед повёл его следом.  
\- Какой же я глупец! - в сердцах воскликнул, вероятно, Старскрим. - Как можно было этого не заметить?!  
\- Сначала нужно выбраться, - отозвался Мегатрон и, выдернув из сабспейса энергетический клинок, рассёк им какого-то меха напополам. - Потом всё обсудим.  
Родимус бежал следом за ними и глухо взвигнул, когда почувствовал, как сквозь него с улюлюканьем пронеслось несколько незнакомых ему меха. Искроед увёл его в сторону, позволяя увешанной оружием толпе продолжать погоню. Но вместо того, чтобы следовать за ними, монстр сократил дорогу через стены, а в конце даже подпрыгнул и утащил Прайма за собой сквозь пол.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай!!! - потребовал Родимус, как только почувствовал, что он снова твёрдо стоит на полу. - Не смей!!!  
Искроед не ответил. Зато из-за угла вывернул гладиатор Мегатрон. Он притормозил совсем рядом и заозирался, пытаясь понять, куда двигаться дальше.  
\- Что нам делать? - Старскрим вцепился в серый плечевой блок, заглядывая прямиком в алую оптику своего защитника. - Я… Я бы хотел дать бой, но я не настолько крепок физически, чтобы…  
Вместо ответа танкобот притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал. Родимус перевёл взгляд на искроеда и обнаружил, что у того по щеке скатилась одинокая струйка омывателя. Сикер всхлипнул и снова побежал. Мегатрон их вёл.  
\- Они здесь! - прокричал неизвестный Прайму минибот, выкрашенный в ярко-жёлтый цвет. Слишком ослепительный для мрачно-трагической обстановки на Лост Лайте. - Сюда! Сейчас уйдут!  
Он побежал следом, держа дистанцию, но при этом преследуя беглецов. Монстр-Мегатрон потянул Родимуса туда же, и они помчались следом за воспоминаниями, физически причинявшими боль. Рыжий автобот всем корпусом, начиная от кончиков пальцев и заканчивая макушкой шлема, чувствовал, как стремительно катилась ситуация вниз. Искроед до сих сжимал его ладонь - так же крепко, как тень прошлого тащила за собой Анхема Прайма. Меха снова прошли призраками сквозь несколько стен, и у Родимуса сбилась вентиляция: гладиатора и его возлюбленного окружили. Мегатрон активировал клинок, но они вдвоём против целой команды выглядели максимально незащищённо.  
\- Так-так-так… кто тут у нас? - толпа озлобленных ботов расступилась, и вперёд выступил тот, кто по всей видимости и возглавил погоню. - Сам Анхем Прайм… и его любовник, я прав? - он рассмеялся.  
\- Гетэвей, - прошипел сквозь дентопластины Старскрим. - Как я сразу не догадался.  
\- Ты его знаешь? - Мегатрон поднял клинок, однако тот самый жёлтый минибот выстрелил ему под ноги, заставив отступить. - Вот ведь оплавок.  
\- Негоже выражаться при высокопоставленных чинах! - наигранно вскинул манипуляторы мех, чей фейсплет был закрыт золотистого оттенка маской. Локаторы по бокам шлема воинственно топорщились вверх. - А то он оштрафует тебя, а потом отправит куда-нибудь на каторгу. Да, Старскрим? - язвительно выплюнул он в адрес Прайма. - Ты как был ничтожеством, так им и остался. Ты был одним из нас, но стоило тебе ступить чуть выше, как ты мгновенно решил, что стал лучше остальных. Это не так…  
\- Я всё делал, чтобы помочь Кибертрону! - возразил сикер из-за спины гладиатора. - Я никогда не забывал вас. Не забывал тебя, Гетэвей. Никогда!  
\- Именно поэтому ты отказал мне, когда я пришёл к тебе с просьбой? - прищурил голубую оптику командир наёмников-отморозков. - Я обратился к тебе, считая, что мы друзья, а получил плевок в лицевую и десять ворн работ на шахтах. Знаешь, что случилось, когда я вернулся? Их всех убили.  
\- Не может быть! - визгливо вскинулся сикер. - Это невозможно! Мне не сообщали о твоём приходе! Я бы никогда…  
\- Но так оно и получилось, - оборвал его Гетэвей. - Всё наше поселение вырезали, не пощадив никого! Мне, можно сказать, повезло. Но когда я вернулся - не осталось ничего. Слышишь, Старскрим? Ни-че-го. А потом в новостях сказали, что ты своей собственной рукой подписал указ о сокращении численности населения планеты в связи с переизбытком рабочих рук и отсутствием рабочих мест для них. Что я должен был думать, Скример? ЧТО?! - сорвался он на крик. - Они все умерли! По твоей вине!!!  
\- Он же сказал, что не знал, - вмешался Мегатрон. - Почему ты не слышишь его?  
\- Потому что не вижу смысла слушать предателя, чья искра прогнулась под Сенат, - прошипел Гетэвей. - Это я донёс на вас двоих, если вам интересно. И я получил неофициальное разрешение на ваш дезактив. А собрать команду пострадавших оказалось проще, чем я рассчитывал. И вот мы здесь…  
Родимус с ужасом смотрел за тем, как развивалась сцена. Ловушка. Западня. Вот почему об этих двоих все позабыли? Их имена стёрли из истории тем, что тайно убили и спрятали корпуса? Что творилось в верхушке Кибертрона? И разве Прайм не был верховным лидером? О каком таком сенате говорил этот озлобленный оплавок. Искроед, стоявший рядом, мелко дрожал, пытаясь скрыть чувства, которые снова захлестнули его, когда он переживал самую страшную за всю его жизнь сцену.  
\- Я подготовил для вас двоих идеальное место, в котором вы умрёте, - если бы не маска, Родимус мог поклясться, Гетэвей наверняка ухмылялся бы, - место, где никто и никогда вас не найдёт.  
\- Меня будут искать, - возразил Старскрим. - Что бы ты ни сделал, меня не забудут.  
\- Да всем наплевать, - мигнул оптикой предводитель наёмников, - об этом уже позаботились. Вы таинственно пропадёте во время экспедиции и уже никогда никуда не вернётесь. Разделить их!  
Мегатрон закричал, когда между ним и сикером активировали энергетическую решётку. Гладиатор ушёл от выстрела электрошка и ринулся прямиком к Гетэвею, целясь ему в искру. Но наёмники с улюлюканьем кинулись всей толпой на него и повалили на пол только потому, что их было больше - столкнись Мегатрон и Гетэвей один на один, последний бы после первого же удара отправился бы к праотцам.  
\- В клетку его, а Прайма… - мех многозначительно промолчал, - нам есть что обсудить перед тем, как они погибнут.  
Наёмники загоготали поволокли визжащего истребителя прочь… Родимус перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на искроеда: тот упорно сжимал его ладонь и вздрогнул, когда Прайм ответил ему тем же, выражая сочувствие и поддержку, какой бы они ни были.  
Коридор вокруг завертелся, и рыжий автобот с удивлением понял, что камень в честплейте как будто ускоряет время. Мегатрон повёл его дальше, и вскоре Прайм понял, куда они пришли - та комната… Только сейчас это была клетка, окружённая энергетической решёткой, о которую бился и орал Мегатрон-воспоминание. Родимус остановился неподалёку, с презрением глядя на минибота с рожками на шлеме, который громко хохотал каждый раз, когда гладиатор обессиленно опускался на пол и поднимался снова, так и норовя прорваться сквозь преграду.  
\- А ты не сдаёшься, да? - минибот склонил шлем вбок. - Почему? Ты ведь знаешь, что ваш конец неизбежен.  
\- Я бы умер в шахтах, если думал так же, как ты, - огрызнулся Мегатрон. - Где Старскрим? Что с ним делают?!  
\- А ты как думаешь? - мигнул оптикой мех. - Пускают по кругу.  
\- Я раздавлю твой шлем быстрее, чем ты успеешь пикнуть, - пригрозил ему танкобот. - И всем, кто посмеет прикоснуться к нему!  
\- Удачи, - загоготал тот. - О, а вот и они, кстати.  
На Мегатрона наставили дуло пушку. Наёмник равнодушно фыркнул паром, и часть решётки деактивировалась. Туда втолкнули обессиленного сикера и кинули ему вслед обломки крыльев. Мегатрон среагировал быстро - его остановил только выстрел в коленный шарнир, и гладиатор завалился, не успев пересечь черту их клетки.  
\- Ублюдки! - взревел он и кинулся на прутья, с яростью пробиваясь сквозь высокочастотные разряды. Минибот сначала было захохотал, но вдруг напрягся.  
\- Осадите его! - заорал он. - Или он прорвётся!  
Мех активировал лук и выстрелил… нет, не в гладиатора. Выстрел прошиб плечевой блок сикера, заставив его глухо вскрикнуть, и именно это остудило пыл второго пленника.  
\- Принимайтесь за работу, - велел минибот. - Гетэвей уже всё подготовил.  
\- Что вы задумали? - Мегатрон тяжело гонял вентиляцию, встав так, чтобы защищать тихо всхлипывающего Прайма. - Что вы собираетесь сделать?!  
\- Всего лишь устроить вам романтическую ночь перед смертью, - в комнате появился Гетэвей. - Кстати, спасибо, Скример, но это мне уже не нужно, - он швырнул на пол тот самый металлический браслет с тёмно-зелёным камнем. - Когда-то это был символ нашей дружбы, но теперь… это простая безделушка. И я предпочту похоронить её вместе с тобой. Раз и навсегда.  
У Родимуса расширилась оптика от ужаса. Он не ослышался? Ему же показалось, да?! Прайм посмотрел на искроеда, но тот, поджав губы, ждал… Ждал развязки, которая стала концом старой его жизни и началом новой.  
\- Когда закончите стройку, обшейте стену звукоизоляцией, - велел командир своим подчинённым. - Они будут громко кричать, но никто их не услышит.  
Родимус успел рассмотреть заляпанные смазкой бёдра своего предшественника, алые окуляры гладиатора, расширившиеся от осознания, что именно собирались с ними сделать. Комната вокруг завертелась, заканчивая сцену, и через несколько кликов Прайм понял, что он снова стоял на полу в своей кварте. Искроед мягко отступил, выпустив его ладонь из своей. Родимусу хотелось что-нибудь сказать, но слова застряли в горловом шлюзе. И единственное, на что его хватило, - подойти к чудовищу и просто обнять его, чувствуя, как стекает омыватель по щекам. Такой смерти никому нельзя было желать.  
\- Мне так жаль, - с трудом пробормотал он куда-то в честплейт искроеду. - Мне правда очень-очень жаль.  
\- Стар-рскрим, - повторил имя своего возлюбленного Мегатрон и положил ему ладонь на спину, между спойлеров. Туда, где под пластинами билась искра.  
\- Я не он, Мегз, - Родимус поднял заплаканный фейсплет, стремительно забывая, что не так давно он боялся его. - Я не Старскрим, ты ведь знаешь это, - мех утёр кулаком щёки. - Можно мне… Могу я… могу я похоронить Старскрима? И рассказать вашу историю миру? Кстати, а что случилось с Гетэвеем? Или как там его звали?  
Мегатрон покачал шлемом и отступил, его ладонь легла на честплейт спорткару: чудовище хотело, чтобы Родимус принёс это знание в нынешний мир. После этого мех указал пальцем на тень над Свервом.  
\- Я… я знаю, что что-то не так, но не понимаю, что должен делать, - признался Прайм. - Его нужно спасти? Но как и от чего?!  
Мегатрон выпустил щупы и нацарапал на стене несколько глифов: “Убей Гетэвея”.  
\- Но… но как?! - Родимус чувствовал, что окончательно запутался. Произошло слишком много событий, которые пошатнули его до самых далёких глубин. Внутри зрело некоторое осознание, которое автоботу пока не удалось идентифицировать. Что-то клубилось в нём и в скором времени грозилось вырваться наружу. И это было нечто другое, не его тёмная сущность, о которой он временами предпочитал забывать. - Заберёшь его? - мех постучал себя по честплейту. - Погоди, я вытащу… что? - он замер.  
Искроед мягко коснулся его честплейта и покачал шлемом, словно говоря, что не стоит. Теперь эта вещь принадлежала ему. Подарок ли это? Или доказательство, которое Родимус сумеет предоставить миру, когда вернётся домой?  
\- Что ты теперь будешь делать? - спросил он у чудовища. - Ты… вернёшься… к нему? И ты так и не сказал: могу ли я похоронить его как полагается? Чтобы успокоить его душу навеки?  
Мегатрон едва заметно кивнул: да, может.  
\- А ты? - повторил свой вопрос спорткар. - Что станет с тобой?  
Вместо ответа искроед ткнул щупальцем в надпись, сделанную резкими рывками - убить Гетэвея. Родимус закусил губу, судорожно думая. Он не до конца понимал, как всё это случилось. Да, судя по всему, клетку с пленниками замуровали, вынудив умирать их долго и мучительно, пусть даже в объятиях друг друга. Лост Лайт, вероятно, пережил ни одну модификацию, поэтому тайная комната ушла туда, к масляным резервуарам. Видимо, Гетэвей и правда хорошо постарался, раз о Прайме и его фаворите больше никогда не вспоминали, а искать даже и не пытались.  
\- Если я сделаю это… ты… ты станешь свободным? - неуверенно предположил он. - Я прав?  
Мегатрон снова покачал шлемом и, не дожидаясь новых вопросов, растворился в стене, как делал это всегда. Родимус остался тет-а-тет с целой кучей сумбурных воспоминаний и не сразу понял, что до него пытался дозвониться Ультра Магнус. Тягач что-то нашёл, и Родимусу стоило на это взглянуть…


	3. 3.

Прайм почти добрался до капитанского мостика, когда его перехватил встревоженный Дрифт. За его спиной сновал медик, но судя по их лицевым, случилось нечто очень серьёзное. Настолько, что Родимус даже не вспомнил о своих обидах. Магнус вышел почти сразу же, словно стоял на пороге и ждал, когда же объявится командир.  
\- У Сверва в баре какой-то шлак! - выпалил мечник. - Там всё… замёрзло! Как тогда! Когда мы видели его.  
\- В каком смысле замёрзло? - не понял его Магнус.  
\- Покрылось коркой льда, и члены экипажа стремительно теряют жизненную силу, - ответил Рэтчет. - Мне нужен, не знаю, огнемёт? чтобы растопить их всех.  
\- А у тебя что? - повернулся к первому заместителю Прайм.  
\- Как ты и велел, я поднял все архивы, какие смог, - с едва слышимой заминкой отозвался Ультра Магнус. - Но к моему немалому удивлению корабль… В общем, до недавнего времени его считали кораблём-призраком.  
\- Это как? - не понял его Дрифт. - В смысле, его не существовало?  
\- Если можно так выразиться, - ответил тягач. - Мне не удалось установить первых владельцев корабля. Известно только, что корабль отправился в экспедицию в космос и исчез на много лет. Его случайно нашли космические пираты не так давно и по дешёвке толкнули на рынке.  
\- А Тандерклэш сделал ремонт и перепродал за большую цену? - закончил за него Родимус. Уполномоченный исполнитель согласно кивнул. - Что же… теперь я понимаю немного лучше, в чём дело.  
\- А я не понимаю и не хочу понимать, пока мы не спасём посетителей бара! - вернул его с небес на землю Рэтчет. - У кого-нибудь есть идеи, как это осуществить?  
\- Найдите Сверва, - велел Родимус. - Будьте осторожны, у него… у него сейчас появились некоторые способности, с которыми лучше не сталкиваться. Мы с Рэтчетом займёмся баром, а потом присоединимся к вам.  
\- Что ты собрался делать? - сурово спросил Магнус, возвышаясь над капитаном.  
\- То, что должен делать Прайм, - оборвал его автобот. - Защищать свой народ.  
Он резко развернулся и почти побежал в сторону бара, пока оставшиеся меха удивлённо смотрели ему вслед.  
\- Он… изменился… - с трудом подобрал верные слова Дрифт. - С чего вдруг?  
\- Потом разберёмся, - отмахнулся Магнус. - Сейчас есть дела поважнее. Дрифт, ты должен кое-что принести, пока я отыщу Сверва.  
\- Я пойду с ним, - Рэтчет кивнул шлемом в сторону умчавшегося командира, - если он сумеет освободить наших друзей, я должен быть рядом.  
\- Увидимся, - Дрифт тепло улыбнулся ему и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал на губах чужие, стремительно мазнувшие в поцелуе. - Рэтчет, я…  
\- Я знаю, - медик уже шёл по коридору. - Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.  
Дрифт глупо мигал оптикой, снова и снова воспроизводя те недолгие мгновение в голове. Магнус кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание:  
\- Что касается вещей… 

Родимус ворвался в бар и тут же поскользнулся на корке льда, упав на бампер. Он зашипел и поднял взгляд вверх - мех не знал, что здесь случилось, но судя по напряжённым фейсплетам и некоторому страху, до сих пор витавшему в воздухе. У барной стойки стоял Скидс, с недоумением рассматривающий место, где обычно работал сам Сверв.  
\- Какой ужас… - появившийся позади медик удержал равновесие и медленно приблизился к капитану, помог ему подняться. - Что здесь произошло? Как он это сделал?!  
\- Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что всё дело в мстительном призраке? - равнодушно поинтересовался Родимус. - Я не знаю, что именно с ним случилось, но у него явно клык на команду корабля.  
\- Не уверен, хочу ли я знать, откуда ты это знаешь, - Рэтчет выпрямился и осмотрелся. - Как будем действовать?  
\- Я растоплю лёд, а ты поможешь им не переохладиться, - ответил Прайм. - Вызывай всех, кто может тебе помочь. Лишние манипуляторы ого-го как пригодятся.  
\- Обольёшь бензином и подожжёшь? - язвительно фыркнул паром медик.  
\- Да, примерно так. Только бензин мне не нужен, - искривил губы в ухмылке Родимус. - И пока никто нас не слышит… - он на клик затих, собираясь с силами: - Что ты чувствуешь по отношению к Дрифту?  
Медбот ожидал чего угодно, но явно не этого. Хотя, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, это должен был быть самый логичный, а главное, самый насущный вопрос. Рэтчет прямо посмотрел в оптику командиру.  
\- Ты им пользуешься в угоду себе, а я его люблю, - коротко ответил он. - Ещё вопросы?  
Родимус покачал шлемом и отвернулся: это было неприятно, но прямота всегда являлась отличительной чертой медика, не один год прослужившего бок о бок с Оптимусом Праймом. Теперь мех хотя бы лучше видел сложившуюся ситуацию со стороны и, как хотелось ему думать, сможет принять решение. Правильное решение.  
\- Встань за барной стойкой, я начну со Скидса и растоплю весь лёд, - скомандовал рыжий автобот. - Не отвлекай меня, я должен сосредоточиться.  
Медик ничего не сказал, хотя настроен был явно скептично. И тем сильнее было его удивление, когда Родимус несколько раз стравил пар, взывая к гармонии внутри себя, и активировал свои способности. В обычное время он использовал напалм, как зажигательную смесь, но сейчас было не до того. Рэтчету можно доверять, каким бы он ни был, автобот-медик не будет трепаться направо и налево о том, какие секреты хранил капитан Лост Лайта.  
Родимус окутывал живые ледяные статуи мягкими волнами огнями. Его пылающая искра, до сих пор содрогающаяся при воспоминании о трагедии, разыгравшейся на корабле, стремилась согреть всех, кто находился рядом. Корка льда поддалась, и Прайм медленно двинулся вперёд, облизывая пламенем всех, кто попадался у него на пути. Рэтчет ошарашенно молчал позади, рассматривая воистину чудесное явление. Меха таяли, некоторые начинали стонать, постепенно приходя в себя. Родимус как раз закончил к тому моменту, когда на пороге появился Фёрст Эйд и несколько добровольцев, вызвавшихся помочь главе медчасти корабля. Прайм с чистой совестью оставил меха отколупывать жертв из остатков ледяного плена, а сам помчался по координатам, которые скинул ему Магнус.  
На пути он снова столкнулся с Дрифтом. Тот тащил в руках чемодан, который Оптимус вручил ему перед отправкой, сказав, что возможность общаться с духами - прямая обязанность Прайма. Родимус тогда удивился, зачем ему это барахло, а сейчас благодарил Праймаса, если он есть, что учителю хватило смекалки настоять на своём подарке.  
\- Что с командой? - поинтересовался на ходу мечник. - Всё хорошо?  
\- Да, Рэтчет о них позаботится, - покачал шлемом Родимус. - Кстати, об этом.  
\- Я ещё не говорил с ним, - потупил взгляд самурай. - Не до того было.  
\- Я не против, - как смог, пожал плечевыми блоками рыжий автобот и пояснил, заметив недоумённый взгляд: - Если ты чувствуешь, что тебе с ним будет лучше, то я не против. В первую очередь ты мой друг, и мне важно, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо.  
Дрифт резко затормозил, до хруста сочленений сжимая пальцы на ручке чемодана. Прайм тоже замер, не до конца понимая, что такого он сказал, что вызвало подобную реакцию. К его удивлению мечник резко подался вперёд и крепко обнял его, выражая благодарность.  
\- Спасибо, - прошелестел он. - Я очень ценю это.  
\- Остальное обсудим позже, - Родимус мягко отодвинулся от него. - Сейчас мы должны одолеть злобного призрака и освободить Мегатрона.  
\- Мегатрона? - Дрифт перешёл на шаг, догоняя капитана. - Кто это?  
\- Тот искроед, - коротко ответил Прайм. - Там… всё очень сложно. Сначала мы должны сразиться с призраком, а потом, если выживем, я всё расскажу.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, когда мы выберемся из этой отработки? - рассмеялся мечник.  
\- Да, вроде того, - согласился спорткар. - О, кстати, ещё я нашёл труп Анхема Прайма, и нам нужно будет похоронить и его!  
Удивлённо вытянувшийся фейсплет мечника Прайм даже сфотографировал себе на память - такие эмоции подделать невозможно, и Родимусу хотелось почаще о них вспоминать. Сверв постепенно приближался, как и развязка трагедии, затянувшейся на года.

Минибот дрожал. Ему было страшно. Странный зуд привёл его вниз, на секретную палубу, где раскинулась огромных размеров клетка, в которую запросто можно было запихнуть, как минимум, с десяток трёхрежимников. Зачем она здесь?! Бармен не знал. А странный шум, который с каждым днём оглушал его всё сильнее и сильнее, тянул меха сюда. Сегодня желание было настолько сильным, что Сверв поддался ему мгновенно. И тут же пожалел об этом: он замечал за собой разного рода странности. Например, лужи воды у платформы каждую ночь. Или фигурки изо льда в неожиданных местах - среди канистр с энгексом, как вариант. А однажды на баке с топливом за спиной рассмотрел криво нацарапанный текст “давай дружить?”.  
Пожалуй, всё началось тогда, когда она нашёл покрытую ржавыми пятнами отрубленную по запястье ладонь. Сначала Сверв испугался и выбросил её, но потом она появилась снова. И снова. И снова… Бармен даже пытался рассказать Наутике и Персептору - единственным, кто иногда прислушивался к нему, о том, что происходило, но меха только улыбнулись, покачали головами и сошлись во мнении, что у Сверва разыгралось воображение. Мех тяжело стравил пар, а следующим утром обнаружил ладонь у себя под платформой. И сколько бы он ни старался, но она всегда возвращалась обратно…  
Сверв с этим смирился, но после надписи на баке и постоянной влаги он обнаружил, что видит некую… сущность. Чёрная тень была привязана к отсечённой конечности. Сначала она много молчала, но постепенно будто развивалась. Он сказал, что когда-то его звали Гетэвей, но с тех пор прошло много времени, и такие вещи, как имена, перестали иметь для него хоть какое-то значение. Но если Сверву - его новому другу - было проще воспринимать его таким образом, тень не станет возражать.  
Сначала всё было хорошо, но постепенно - Сверв сам не заметил, когда это началось - чужак зародил в нём неприятную мысль: почему у минибота не было друзей? Он ведь компанейский, свойский в доску парень, которые умеет умопомрачительно шутить и веселиться. В его баре всегда толпа народа, у него отличное топливо и атмосфера, но почему… почему временами Сверв чувствовал себя настолько одиноким? Даже находясь в толпе он был один. С приклееной на губах улыбкой, с постоянно имеющейся про запас шуткой, мех смотрел на членов команды со стороны. В-с-е-г-д-а.  
Гетэвей уверял его в том, что пусть от него и осталась одна лишь тень да отрубленная ладонь, но этого хватит, чтобы стать его самым лучшим другом. И Сверв, в глубине души знавший, что всё это было правдой, поверил ему… После этого и начались провалы в памяти. Он боялся, пытался поговорить с кем-то, но никто, шарк их подери, не воспринимал бармена всерьёз. Пожалуй, кроме Скидса, единственного, кто как-то предложил, чтобы Сверв познакомил его со своим лучшим другом. Гетэвей застеснялся, и бармен отступил, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. Хотя потом он подумал, что теоретик, наверное, просто прикалывался. Разве может кто-то из команды искренне беспокоиться о нём? Переживать за него? Волноваться? Конечно же, нет.  
Провалы в памяти участились. Настолько, что Сверв нередко приходил в себя в странных местах - иногда это были пустые коридоры. А иногда масляной резервуар. Или капитанский мостик, куда он сроду не заходил, потому что ему нечего было там делать. Бармен, может, что-то и подозревал, но доказать этого не мог даже самому себе, а потом он молчал, позволяя тени захватывать его всё сильнее. И когда Скидс пришёл к нему сегодня с удивительно тёплой улыбкой, и сказал, что он хочет кое-что прояснить… Гетэвей впервые показал всего себя. Он заявил, что мех собирается надругаться над его лучшим другом, унизить его, и единственное, что может остановить теоретика, это его, Гетэвея помощь. Сверв сомневался - Скидс был одним из немногих, кто никогда не позволял себе шептаться за его спиной и распускать грязные слухи, приукрашенные неправдой. Однако тень взяла вверх и что-то сделала - Сверв не помнил, что.  
Он снова погрузился в водоворот собственных мыслей и ощущений, оказавшись вне реальности. Вспыхнули в искре старые обиды, которые он всеми силами глушил и пытался пережить. Как смеялись над ним, а не над его шутками. Как иногда издевательски свистели ему вслед или специально гадили, считая, что это и правда весело. Командиру корабля было не до проблем обычного рядового, и без того одинокий мех по-настоящему оказался один на один со всем кораблём… Если бы не Гетэвей, неизвестно, как всё сложилось бы.  
Сейчас же Сверв с ужасом смотрел на камеру, чем-то похожую на тюремную. Она была огромной, но вычищенной до блеска. Словно буквально пять бриймов назад здесь трудились дроны-уборщики. Минибот огляделся - только сейчас он заметил, что за ним шёл Ультра Магнус. Высоченный тягач выглядел серьёзно - слишком серьёзно даже для него! А чуть погодя появился капитан Лост Лайта в сопровождении второго своего помощника.  
\- Что вам нужно? - поинтересовался Сверв. - Зачем вы здесь?  
\- А ты? - Родимус выступил вперёд. - Ничего не хочешь нам рассказать? - он взял у Дрифта чемодан и поставил его перед собой, раскрыл и поднялся, сжимая в ладонях стеклянную бутылку с какой-то жидкостью. - Кто, например, твой новый друг? Я что-то не припомню, чтобы чёрные тени поднимались на борт вместе с нами.  
\- Чёрные тени куда отзывчивее живых меха! - огрызнулся Сверв и тут же заткнул самому себе рот: он только что добровольно вскрыл старый душевный шрам и позволил гною выплеснуться наружу. - Извини. Я не хотел кричать. Но это правда… Он мой друг. Его зовут Гетэвей, хотя он не любит появляться перед незнакомцами.  
\- Гетэвей? - уверенный в себе Прайм неожиданно опешил. - Ты сказал Гетэвей?  
\- Ты глухой что ли? - бармен почувствовал, как язвительное раздражение сочится из его вокалайзера. - Настройки сенсоров откалибруй, раз с первого раза не слышишь.  
\- Сверв, это очень опасный меха. Пожалуйста, позволь тебе помочь, - Родимус шагнул к нему и резко отпрянул: под его супинаторами выросла корка льда, а изморозь побежала по стенам, вынуждая время застыть. - Что ты делаешь? Сверв!  
\- Что я делаю? - минибот уткнулся фейсплетом в сложенные ладони. - Что я делаю… Да ничего, капитан! Ничего такого, что не делают другие! Я просто веселюсь, как это делают остальные! Которые считают, что смеяться надо мной забавно!  
\- Сверв, пожалуйста, - Дрифт и Магнус вместе попятились, с ужасом рассматривая чёрную тень, медленно поднимающуюся над миниботом. - Перестань! Давай всё обсудим.  
\- Время разговоров прошло, - голос меха исказился, и Родимус с ужасом услышал в нём нотки интонаций Гетэвея. Того самого, который замуровал Прайма и его фаворита заживо. - Время разговоров давно прошло! У меня появился шанс отомстить, и именно этим я сейчас займусь.  
Сверв вдруг растворился, как по щелчку пальцев, а Родимус и его заместители оказались в центре тюремной камеры. Вынырнувший из полумрака минибот с пустым взглядом равнодушно дёрнул рычаг, и помещение оказалось заблокировано знакомым Родимусу энергетическим полем. Настолько сильным, что пробиться через него было невозможно.  
\- Я знал, что что-то не так, но не понимал, в чём было дело, пока не увидел вас, - тень над шлемом минибота извернулась и приняла смутно знакомый образ. - Знаешь, что эта тварь сделала со мной? - обратил он к капитану корабля. - Что этот ублюдок сотворил со мной и моей командой?!  
\- Ты заживо похоронил их, - покачал шлемом Прайм. - Я ни капли не удивлён, что он захотел отомстить.  
\- Из-за этого ублюдочного Прайма погибла моя семья, юнец, - огрызнулся Гетэвей. - Все мои друзья и близкие. Погибли просто потому, что он посчитал, что стал лучше остальных. Ублюдку ублюдочная смерть. А этот его фаворит - он просто оказался не в то время и не в том месте. Только и всего.  
\- И что ты будешь делать сейчас? - Родимус чувствовал затылком удивлённые взгляды своих помощников, но предпочитал вести разговор самому. Потому что он знал, а они нет. - Также убьёшь нас? Но зачем? Какой от этого толк?  
\- Он убил всю мою команду, проклятый оплавок, - прошелестел Гетэвей. - Устроил здесь кровавую бойню, сожрал каждую искру, до какой смог дотянуться. А потом… ему удалось разделать меня на куски и запрятать по всему кораблю. Мой дух - то, что от меня осталось, - я годами бродил по кораблю, пока его не нашли. Это был самый настоящий ад, и теперь я хочу вернуться к жизни. Этот милый минибот идеально подходит мне. Для начала.  
\- А потом? - терпеливо повторил Родимус, судорожно размышляя над тем, как ему уничтожить генератор и швырнуть бутылочку с маслом в призрака. Поджечь его он сможет с лёгкостью, чтобы разорвать их связь. Но сначала…  
\- Я убью вас, на иное не рассчитывай, - прокаркал призрак, лишивший свою маленькую жертву любой силы воли. - Вы слишком много знаете.  
\- Тебе не удастся уйти так же, как получилось с Анхемом и Мегатроном, - решительно заявил Родимус. - Мир слишком сильно изменился с тех пор. Тебя казнят как предателя родины. И чтобы ты знал: я уже успел отправить рапорт на Кибертрон. Если ты дёрнешься, то тебе не сдобровать.  
\- Блеф? Как мило, - растянул губы в омерзительной ухмылке Гетэвей. - Но я не верю тебе, малыш. Или ты думаешь, что я не следил за тобой? Не знаю, чем ты занимался с этим… чудовищем. Жизнь знатно его потрепала, но скажи: ты знал о том, что он сделал?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - опешил Родимус. - О чём ты говоришь?!  
\- Не знаю, насколько это правда, - елейно протянул предводитель наёмников старого Лост Лайта, - но если ты и правда стал реинкарнацией Анхема Прайма… Полагаю, я знаю, почему ты уродился… с некоторыми особенностями.  
\- Сейчас это неважно! - попытался возразить спорткар, чувствуя, как искра раз за разом пропускает удары. Неужели кто-то знает, почему он стал таким? Почему для поддержания жизни ему время от времени нужен свежий внутренний энергон других меха?!  
\- Разве? - противник презрительно ухмыльнулся. - А мне казалось, это терзает тебя. Вот я и решил, что могу попробовать объясниться. Но раз ты настаиваешь.  
\- Родимус, пожалуйста, - прошелестел ему на аудиосенсор Дрифт, - умоляю.  
\- Ладно, - отмахнулся от него Прайм. - Ты прав. Признаю. Мне действительно интересно. Потому что никто не смог этого объяснить… Я готов выслушать тебя, если ты пообещаешь, что отпустишь Сверва. Он здесь не причём!  
\- Как будто это нужно только мне, - расхохотался призрак. - Ладно, по рукам! Так и быть, я не буду сильно иссушать этого кроху. Чем быстрее найду себе нового носителя, тем лучше.  
\- Так что ты знаешь о моей искре? - вернул разговор в нужное русло Родимус. Магнус за его спиной поджал губы и бросил по коммлинку сообщение, что сюда на всех парах нёсся только-только пришедший в себя Скидс. Прайм понял, что его единственная возможность чего-то достичь - это потянуть время. - Рассказывай.  
\- Когда мы похоронили их, спустя какое-то время среди команды прошёлся слушок, что в коридорах стало появляться чудовище с пульсирующей в честплейте искрой, - Гетэвей обхватил себя манипуляторами, словно пытаясь согреться: корка льда под супинаторами бармена медленно, но верно расползалась по всему помещению. И Родимус вдруг понял, что призрак отвлёкся: если холод выведет генератор из строя, у него будет шанс изменить ситуацию в свою сторону. Прайм за спиной передал самурая бутылку, велел по приват-каналу швырнуть её, как только появиться такая возможность. - Это была не просто искра, дружок. Он светилась настолько ярко, что даже поглотив её, гладиатор, ставший монстром, не мог её погасить. Полагаю, таким образом он пытался буквально умереть вместе со своим любовником, но ничего не вышло. Он только отравил сгусток энергии и через некоторое время низвергнул его наружу, дав, наконец, ей воссоединиться с колодцем всех искр. Занимательно, не правда ли?  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что сила его отравы сохранилась даже после перерождения? - опешил Родимус. - Но… но как такое возможно?!  
\- Старскрим создал и доказал теорию перерождающихся искр, - Гетэвей в предвкушении заёрзал: ещё немного, и он добьётся своего, снова станет живым! И не будет привязан к этому шлаковому кораблю. - Он всегда был умным малым, и честно говоря… Я просто завидовал ему, - ухмыльнулся мех и презрительно расхохотался. - Поэтому и убил его. Как всё прозаично и банально, правда?  
\- Ты редкостный мерзавец, Гетэвей, - Родимус с трудом удержался от того, чтобы плюнуть в него. Корка льда уже добралась до генератора и постепенно заглушала его: ещё немного, и барьер ослабнет. - Я рад, что Мегатрону удалось убить тебя и твоих прихвостней. Знаю-знаю, Прайму не пристало так говорить, но сейчас я шлаково согласен с ним.  
\- Мегатрон… - предатель посмаковал его имя, - как давно я не слышал этого звука… А как он кричал, когда мои наёмники закладывали последние пластины и обшивали их, чтобы снизить чувствительность звука. Как умолял отпустить хотя бы Прайма… Услада для моих сенсоров!  
\- Да как ты вообще так можешь?! - неожиданно вмешался в разговор Дрифт. - Как тебе хватило… Как ты мог?! Никто не заслуживает такой участи!  
\- О, Родимус, твой дружок открыл рот, - одобрительно покачал шлемом Гетэвей и внезапно подался вперёд, сохраняя контакт с потерянным миниботом. - Похвально и смертельно опасно! Я не люблю, когда меня прерывают!  
Генератор скрипнул, и барьер дрогнул. Кликовой заминки хватило, чтобы Дрифт швырнул бутыль под ноги бармену, разбивая её и разливая масло. Родимус же щелчком пальцев поджёг смесь. Святое масло, добытое в мёртвой вселенной, очищало и успокаивало души, которые по каким-то причинам не хотели уходить в мир иной. Сверв закричал, и Родимус запоздало вспомнил, что живым среди огня места не было: шлак, он победил призрака ценой жизни своего друга!  
\- Сверв!!! - вскрик Скидса слышали все. Разъярённые вопли Гетэвея, корчащегося в агонии, стремительно стихали. Святое масло действительно разрывало связь, и минибот рухнул ничком на пол прямиком в эпицентр пожара. Теоретик, почти не думая о том, что он делает, ринулся вперёд и в прыжке сквозь столпы огня ухватил бывшего металлурга за шлем, утягивая того за собой.  
Генератор хрипнул и окончательно вырубился. Лёд таял, превращаясь в воду, вспыхнуло короткое замыкание, и тюрьма задрожала.  
\- Бежим! - что есть мочи заорал Родимус. - Тут сейчас всё рванёт!  
Скидс погасил остатки пламени и заковылял к выходу, таща на себе обессиленного и оффлайного бармена. Магнус подхватил командира и второго заместителя и широкими шагами ринулся за ним. Стоило дверям захлопнуться, как из-под порога повалил дым, а на палубе заорала тревожная сирена. На клик Прайм обернулся, как смог: ему показалось, или в глубине пожара он услышал предсмертный крик ублюдка, который едва не погубил их всех?..

*** 

Сверв просыпался медленно. Он плохо помнил события последних дней, но стойкое чувство вины, чувства, что он облажался и сильно накосячил, упорно не покидало его. Минибот отдалённо слышал разговоры медиков - кажется, его приходил проверять Рэтчет. Или это был Эйд? Бармен не знал, да и знать не хотел. Его всё равно никто не ждал, какой смысл был в том, чтобы просыпаться? В честплейте зияла пустота, оставшаяся после той тени. И как бы плохо ему ни было, но ощущение некоторой свободы вселяло в него слабую уверенность. А ещё иногда до его сознания долетал чей-то знакомый голос… Неужели Скидс?  
Минибот сопротивлялся долго и изо всех сил. Он не знал, хотел ли увидеть кого-то из команды снова. Ведь даже друзья - вернее, те, кого он считал друзьями, - предали его. Кинули, оставили одного с проблемами, с которыми мех не смог справиться своими силами. Сверв пытался барахтаться, но реальный мир в конце концов победил, и бывший металлург активировал оптику, равнодушно уставившись в потолок медбэя. Рядом никого не было, хотя за дверью слышали приглушённые голоса.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - внутрь всё-таки пробился Скидс, но его упорно пытался удержать Рэтчет. - Скидс, пожалуйста. Я повторяю последний раз: вернись к себе, ты не до конца восстановился!  
\- Я хочу убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, - теоретик выпутался из чужих манипуляторов и подошёл к миниботу. - Почему он не просыпается??? Что мне сделать, чтобы он очнулся?  
Сверв сделал вид, что до сих пор лежит в оффлайне. Хотя искра в честплейте пропустила удар.  
\- Я так и не сказал ему, Рэтчет. Не сказал о своих чувствах, - Скидс опустился на платформу рядом и мягко провёл кончиками пальцев по чужому подбородку. - Хотел, но не успел, как всё случилось. Знаешь, когда я увидел его там, в огне… Я бросился вперёд, не раздумывая. Неужели это и есть любовь, а?  
\- Не путай самопожертвование с любовью, - нравоучительно буркнул медик. - Хотя в твоём случае, вероятно, это самый правильный способ заявить кому-то о себе. Лично я бы убил Дрифта, если бы он попытался провернуть нечто подобное.  
\- Я немного, - извиняющимся тоном попросил Скидс. - Совсем чуть-чуть посижу с ним, а потом вернусь к себе. Обещаю.  
\- Десять бриймов, Скидс. Тебе нельзя перенапрягаться, - строго отозвался Рэтчет. - Ты тоже серьёзно пострадал и ещё не до конца восстановился.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил тот. Двери с шелестом закрылись, и теоретик снова очертил контур фейсплета кончиками пальцев. - Эх, Сверв… Почему я не сказал тебе обо всём раньше? Столько всего можно было бы избежать.  
Сверв молчал. Хотя искра внутри сделала целый кульбит, а пальцы так и норовили накрыть чужую ладонь и сжать её в ответном жесте. Но червячок сомнения упрямо грыз его разум. И минибот почти решил не отвечать, когда ощутил на губах горькое прикосновение. Плакал ли Скидс? Или просто целовал его горько? Сверв не знал, но против воли поднял манипулятор и накрыл им шлем теоретика. Мех вскинулся, с недоверием глядя на мальца.  
\- Как же ты меня напугал, Сверв, - автобот повернул пылающий фейсплет бармена к себе, - я рад, что ты очнулся. Ты долго не приходил в себя.  
\- Что случилось? - вымученно проблеял минибот. - Я почти ничего не помню, - немного приукрасил он действительность. - Что я… что я натворил?  
\- Ты? Ничего, - горько улыбнулся Скидс, - а вот мы получили ценный урок. И клянусь, я усвоил его до конца своих дней, Сверв. Я должен кое-что тебе сказать.  
Сверв не верил собственным аудиосенсорам. Глубоко в искре рядом с червячком сомнения вдруг расцвела слабая надежда. И немного окрепла, когда теоретик признался ему в любви и без спроса наклонился, сминая чужие губы в куда более сладком поцелуе. Настолько сладком, что Сверв не удержался и отдался ему до самого конца.  
\- Наутика и Велосити очень за тебя переживают, - куда расслабленнее улыбнулся Скидс, - как только Рэтчет выпишет тебя, мы первым же делом отметим твоё выздоровление. И в этот раз вечеринка будет посвящена тебе и только тебе!  
Скидс много чего говорил, а Сверв впервые за долгое время слушал. Молчал и слушал, думая только об одном: если теоретик говорил правду, то бармен просто обязан сделать всё, чтобы удержать его. В противном случае он ничем не будет отличаться от той тени - такой же одинокий монстр, который не нашёл своего места в этом мире.

Дрифт лично выковал для Анхема Прайма гроб и украсил его по всем канонам спектрализма. На похороны собрался весь Лост Лайт. Родимус собрал весь экипаж и объявил о том, что происходило последнее время на борт корабля. Он рассказал команде о том, как жестоко погибали их товарищи, а главное, каким образом корпус бывшего Прайма оказался там - в глубине космического судна. Также он объяснил, из-за чего произошёл взрыв и добавил, что отныне о любых странностях нужно сообщать либо ему, либо кому-то из руководства.  
И вдобавок ко всему Родимус публично извинился перед ошарашенным Свервом за то, что игнорировал его. Минибот совсем недавно покинул пределы медбэя и теперь не отлипал от новоявленного партнёра. Скидс почти постоянно таскал его на руках, позволяя Наутике и Велосити наблюдать за ним, если теоретику требовалось куда-то отойти. И глядя на командира, мех также поднялся и сделал то же самое, громогласно объявив, что вёл себя неправильно. Смущённый и польщённый бармен почувствовал, как вся обида, копившаяся в душе долгое время, стремительно испаряется. А тёплая улыбка, адресованная ему Скидсом, залечивала любые душевные раны.  
После этого Родимус передал бразды правления Дрифту, и мечник провёл похоронную церемонию с максимальным соблюдением всех правил и традиций. Рэтчет, замерший неподалёку, одобрительно покачал шлемом. Он уже успел переброситься с капитаном парой слов и окончательно разрешить их сложившийся конфликт. Родимус добровольно отступил и сказал, что рад за своих друзей, обретших счастье друг в друге. Это было важнее его надуманных обид. Особенно после того, как он увидел наглядный пример всей силы любви… Потому что только любовь могла толкнуть искроеда Мегатрона на то, что он перешагнул через себя, познал реальность с изнанки и оказался выше, чем всем они вместе взятые.  
Кстати, говоря о нём… После похорон Родимус решительно направился к себе. Он напрочь позабыл о том, что хотел вызвать дронов-уборщиков, которым предстояло вычистить всю стену от его каракулей. В скором времени должен был прибыть Тандерклэш - тот самый бывший владелец корабля, у которого Прайм купил Лост Лайт. Ещё до инцидента на нижней палубе Ультра Магнусу удалось с ним связаться, и мех изъявил желание прибыть к ним лично, чтобы помочь разобраться в загадке Потерянного Света. Спорткар почти летел к себе, чувствуя, как приятно пульсирует под искрой тёмно-зелёный камень - подарок, оставшийся от искроеда и его Conjux Endura. И если была возможность, то Родимус хотел в последний раз переговорить с ним. Чтобы хотя бы попрощаться! А в идеале спросить, правда ли всё то, что рассказал ему Гетэвей о его искре?  
\- Я не знал, что ты будешь здесь, - Родимус чуть не споткнулся на пороге, когда обнаружил перед стеной Мегатрона. Он снова рассматривал силуэт бывшего Прайма. - Но я рад, что ты пришёл. Мы только что похоронили Анхема Прайма, думаю, теперь с ним всё будет в порядке.  
Искроед обернулся и смерил командира долгим взглядом, после чего медленно подошёл к нему и неожиданно крепко обнял. Причём так, что где-то в спине хрустнули элементы брони между спойлерами. Родимус ошарашенно хрипнул вентиляцией, однако ответил на объятия.  
\- У меня остался только один вопрос, Мегз, - немного отодвинувшись, спорткар заглянул прямо в алую оптику чудовища: - Это правда, что я его реинкарнация? И что ты носил его искру в себе? Поэтому я… родился таким? - мех выщелкнул клыки и широко улыбнулся, оголяя их. - Это правда?  
Мегатрон ласково провёл ладонью по фейсплету бота, всю жизнь считавшего себя мутантом. Родимус на клик пригасил оптику, а когда активировал его, то потерял дар речи. Вместо чудовища перед ним стоял гладиатор. А на плечи сзади легли чьи-то чужие манипуляторы.  
\- Он хотел защитить меня в новой жизни, - произнёс Старскрим, - и ему это удалось.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, Родимус Прайм, - Мегатрон чуть отступил и потянул за запястье своего партнёра. - Теперь это твой корабль. Береги его.  
\- Спасибо, - сикер прижался к своему фавориту, и тот склонился, вовлекая партнёра в глубокий поцелуй. - Теперь мы свободны и можем идти дальше. Сила ненависти больше не сдерживает нас.  
\- А что стало с ним? - Родимус не смог назвать имени предателя, убившего своих друзей. - Куда он попал? И что вообще бывает после смерти?  
\- Узнаешь, когда придёт время, - неожиданно мягко рассмеялся Мегатрон, - а теперь тебе тоже пора идти.  
\- Кое-чья искра в нетерпении познакомиться с тобой, - усмехнулся Старскрим. - Нам тоже пора…  
Взявшись за руки, меха медленно двинулись к стене, рисунки на которой свидетельствовали обо всём том безумии, что творилось в этой комнате. Тьма расступалась перед яркими силуэтами, и вскоре они исчезли, превратившись в яркую звёздную пыль. Родимус провожал их взглядом до последнего, и как только освобождённые искры вернулись к праотцам, он смог стравить пар и немного расслабиться. Вопросов до сих пор оставалось довольно много, но они могли подождать. Тем более, что по коммлинку ему написал Магнус и сказал, что Тандерклэш уже здесь. Прайм пообещал явиться сейчас же.  
Дождавшись дронов и оставив их драить кварту, спорткар помчался на капитанский мостик. Вдохновлённый и окрылённый, он почти летел, едва касаясь супинаторами пола. Отработки скопилось много, но Родимус искренне был готов лично выгрести её огромной лопатой. Если это поможет обновить страницу мировой истории, так тому и быть. Прайм действительно получил ценный урок, который приятным теплом улёгся в его необычной - никак не отравленной! - искре.  
\- А вот и наш командир, - улыбнулся Дрифт, когда мех взлетел на помост. - Знакомьтесь. Родимус, это Тандерклэш. Тандерклэш, это Родимус!  
Прайм ощутимо сглотнул, подступив вперёд. Пожимая бывшему владельцу корабля манипулятор, спорткар стремительно терял связь с реальностью. Потому что его искра снова и снова пропускала удары, когда Тандерклэш широко ему улыбался. Так, словно улыбка предназначалась только ему… И впервые за долгое время Родимус был уверен, что всё будет хорошо. Никак иначе.


End file.
